


Captured

by ExperimentalThot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gotta Love a Tag, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I have a Pirate Kink, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Plot, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExperimentalThot/pseuds/ExperimentalThot
Summary: Admiral Shirogane is captured by the Captain of the Red Lion but is all as it seems?NOTE: I will not be updating for a few weeks. I am rewriting some of the previous chapters and revising my original plan for the plot but this will be completed! <3





	1. September 1700

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Voltron.  
> All the characters have been aged up. 
> 
> I am a new writer and would love some feedback! Now please sit back and enjoy <3

 

 

A cloud of wooden splinters fills the air as a cannon ball rips through the hull of the merchant’s ship. The sail is sagging; the insignia torn clean through, purple fibres blown across the deck. Artillery bleeds from the gun deck as the prow falls further forward, bending in submission. The moaning wood sings in anguish.  

“ALL FREE BODIES TO THE OARS!” Admiral Shirogane wrenches the wheel to the port side as the crew run to fill the final benches. Bent backs gleam with sweat, straining to power the ailing ship.  

“FASTER! GIVE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!” His finger muscles strain against his skin, grasping the wheel to the sound of laboured breathing. The fervent waters seek to distance the Admiral from his target.

The Red Lion. 

 

_Two years._

Two years since he last sighted that crimson flag. Two years since…since the incident. And now finally He. Is. In. Reach. Caught in the act.   

“CHARGE ALL CANNONS!” Chopped waves smash against the underbelly of the ship, fighting against the Admiral’s course trajectory. A predatory smile hovers behind him, the corners of its lips lifted into a grin.

“Admiral we only have three cannons left online! All the others are damaged; we”

“Align all the main canons and prepare the secondary and emergency fire power.”

“But Admiral,”

“NOW!”

*

_Black leather knee high boots run from his prone form._

_*_

The lead technician frantically calibrates the canons’ launch route and begins the ion charge. Light after light turn blue as gleaming white cannons rotate into position and lock onto their target. 

“Ready Admiral!”

“Fire!”

Three blindingly white cannon balls zip through the air, the second smashing through the Red Lion’s decorative rim at the stern of the ship, the others plunging into the irritable sea.  

“The secondary cannons are ready Admiral!”

“FIRE!”

The smaller silver cannon balls predominantly fall short, just two making contact and damaging part of the main boom. The ocean makes her displeasure known, shoving the Admiral off course.  

 _Damn._ “Reroute power to the Port Canons! All shooters to the Port Side!”

“Sir, only two of our shooters are able bodied, the others are”

“Then equip the cadets!”

“Admiral! The cadets are”

“That’s an order!”

“Shiro are you insane!?”

“That is an order Lieutenant.”

“But Sir”

“ADAM ARM THE CADETS!”

 

-.-

 

A mass of bodies decorates the port side as rifle after rifle raises its head. Several fingers tremble as they rest against the trigger.  

“Ready…FIRE!”

The cerulean sky is adorned with blue blasts and white cannon balls; blue holding strong as white slowly decreases in number.

“Admiral the power” The Lieutenant is answered by gunfire.

“LAUNCH THE HOOKS!”

Grappling hooks fly over the decreasing distance and attach themselves to the Red Lion’s rim, the waters beneath her churn as she struggles.

The rain of fire over the merchant ship lessens as The Red Lion’s artillery slowly rotate, locking on to the Atlas. The ship alters its course as black fortified cannon balls rain down on the Atlas, smashing into its dented exterior.

The forecastle implodes, an onyx cannon ball detonating on impact. The topsail is severed and the bow blown through. Hit after hit lands, carving through the Atlas.

“We can’t keep sailing into their fire!” A deep moan reverberates from the belly of the ship. “Admiral!” “ADMIRAL!” Taut ropes rip through the ship’s rim. “Shiro please! She can’t take it; we’re going to sink!” Rope slices through Adam’s fingers as he wrestles with the mast.

Steel eyes survey the Red Sails, turned away from the chaos around them. Cannon balls smash through the upper deck, sucking crew down with them. Laser beams blast through the sails, a marksman guns down the young cadets. Fire caresses at the Admiral’s back. “She can and she will.”

“FIRE!”

_I’ll drown but you’ll drown with me._

_Where are you…_

The rest of the Red Lion’s artillery turns to confront the Atlas as she fights to face her but the Atlas pushes on, now within close range.

The ship’s changing course further aggravates the sea. She lashes out, salty tendrils clawing at the ships as they assault her.

“FIRE!” Shiro’s possessed eyes have only one focus.  

_This time, you won’t be so lucky._

“FIRE!” “DIVERT ALL POWER SOURCES TO ARTILLERY!”

“Shiro you can’t be serious. The ship can’t take it! SHIRO!”

White noise whispers into the Admiral’s ear.

 _You’re out of lives Lion._  

“RECHARGE!” “SECURE THE DECK AND PREPARE TO RAM!”

The surviving crew desperately pull the ropes connected to the prow, manually transforming it. Large protruding blades are forced forward, as layers of protective metal skin are formed. Shiro wrenches the wheel making the Atlas’ final course adjustment.

“READY SIR!”

In the distance two figures swing from the merchant’s ship and land on the Red Lion. Flashes of sapphire and ruby glint in the sun as they run along the deck of the ship and a cannon fires.

_*_

_Swords clash over the ship’s bleeding corpse._

*

_You and your ship were made for Jones._

The merchant ship’s crew hack away at the final lined hook linking them to the Red Lion, bodies running to the oar benches and the Captain desperately turning the ship to make better use of the ocean’s current.  

 _They need more time._ “FIRE!”

White cannon balls sail overhead, damaging the ship’s guns and grazing the prow. Gloved hands force the wheel to the extreme most starboard side as the sea roars at the Red Lion.   

Shiro almost loses his feet as he grips the wheel, jolted by the ocean currents. The ruby eyes of the lion’s face at the prow of the oncoming ship glow. The prow hull parts and slides half way down the ship, from out of the cavity come two winged spears that slice through the air and guard either side of the brigantine. A reinforced red metallic shield comes forward as blades and lances protrude from the ship.

_What the…_

“ARM YOURSELVES! BE READY FOR BATTLE.”

Swords are passed out amongst the remaining cadets. Half of the benches are abandoned as the crew arm themselves. The two ships carve jaggedly through the water each vying for the best ramming position.

In the distance the merchant ship sails away, stolen quintessence in its stores.  

“READY! IMPACT IN THREE, TWO”

*

_One final over the shoulder grin is thrown at Shiro’s closing eyes._

*

The side of the Atlas is torn asunder, the ships’ guts spilling into the ocean. The Red Lion’s blades lodged into the ship’s belly begin to whirl ripping the ship’s innards and holding it prisoner. The mast pole is split in two as a cannon rips through it, the sail falling to the churned waters below.

 “RAISE THE DEFENCES.” A white energy shield cocoons the upper deck and partially obstructs their view.

“Admiral, we’re into our emergency power source, the energy shield won’t be able to withstand a lengthy attack.”

“Divert all power to the defence system and prepare for battle.” Shiro unsheathes his broadsword and strides to the front of the deck.

“Admiral! If we divert all power we won’t have enough energy to power the emergency escape mechanism, we’ll be completely vulnerable, we”

“Divert all power. We are taking a stand.”

 

-.-

 

The ship is overrun.

-.-

 

They were low on power, low on resources, low on crew. The Atlas was barely stable when the sight had been made. They needed to recoup, rebuild, repair. _His crew needed him! Needed stability, needed focus._   

 

_What have I done?_

 

-.-

 

“Wait.” All eyes revert to Admiral Shirogane.

“Take me.”

“Gotta love a man that puts out for his crew.”

 

-.-

 

“Seriously Lance!! This isn’t the time! We’re supposed to be bringing a traitor aboard!”

“But with a voice and a body like _that_ ”

“But nothing! Captain is gonna be so mad” Hunk whines.

The spatting back and forth washes over Admiral Shirogane’s bound, gagged, blinded and muffed form as he is led in chains to the Red Lion.

 

-.-

 

A distant whirring teases at the Admiral’s muffed ears as he is halted at the edge of his ship.

_Are they going to push me overboard? I won’t be able to swim bound like this. First I need to remove the cuffs and the blindfold, then I’ll tackle the leg chains. If I_

The Admiral is gently urged forward and takes his first step on to the plank.

 

-.-

 

_Am I? Am I walking upwards?_

 

-.-

 

Admiral Shirogane is aided in stepping off the plank and on to the ship. Large hands slowly guide him forwards along the uneven deck. Leaner ones force him to his knees.

 

-.-

 

Shiro feels steady footsteps reverberating through the wood, his hands tied behind his back twitch. His fingers attempt to understand their cuffs.

_Patience._

-.-

 

Slim deft fingers untie the black silken blindfold covering the Admiral’s eyes and linger on his jaw.

Harsh sun light assaults the Admiral’s eyes as he tries to readjust. His earmuffs are removed but mouth gag kept in place. As the world comes back into focus he sees black knee high boots walking into view. The hem of the ruby Captain’s coat circling his lower legs, clad in black. Golden buttons reflect the sun and target the Admiral’s sensitive eyes. The golden lion’s head holds the Captain’s thick brown belt closed, ruby eyes searching the Admiral. The white shirt does little to hide his obsessive battle training.

_Not yet._

The Admiral’s eyes track quickly to the excessively large Captain’s hat adorned with red phoenix feather resting on jet black hair.

_The Red Lion in all his glory._

Movement catches Admiral Shirogane’s eyes as the Captain’s mouth parts, lips pulled into a grin.

 

-.-

 

“Take him to my quarters.”

 

 


	2. April 1698

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but I am hoping updates will be fairly frequent, I now have a better idea of where the story is going. 
> 
> Enjoy and any constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!! <3

Two Years Earlier

 

 

“Clean behind the ovens, wash the floor, check the rum stock, finish cleaning out the gutters and fix the heat monitor and no dawdling this time.” The boss calls as he lets the door to the kitchen swing shut.

“Yes sir.” Hunk answers for the fourteenth time that hour.

He gets a cloth and wipes behind the stove pulling out years of black tar, grease and clumps of hair.

“Psst.”

Steadfastly ignoring him, he keeps pulling at the gunk, gagging at the smell of cooked hair. 

“PSST.”

“Lance go away.”

“Psst. Hunk. Psst.”

“I am not talking to you while we’re working. Go away. We can’t afford to get fired again.”

“I thought you wanted to be a chef!”

“I do!”

“Well then why are you clearing up crap in this dump instead of cooking?”

“He’ll let me cook.” Lance unleashes his side eye. “Soon.”

“Let him taste the order you made or better yet actually tell him you’ve been cooking orders.”

“No. He’ll be furious. He’ll promote me when the time comes.”

“How long has he been saying that for? The _food_ they put out here is terrible, they’d be lucky to have you, the meat doesn’t look dead, the green stuff moves and I swear I saw a fish eye in someone’s chicken”

“Lance! We need this. Please, behave.”

He hears a sigh and feet shuffling away from the super-secret telecommunications port, known to Hunk and Pidge as the whole in the wall.

The three of them had been working at this dive for the past four weeks. Hunk had managed to persuade the owner to give them a chance _on reduced salaries_ which given their reputation he thought they were lucky to be offered. Lance may have caused a small-scale town fire in previous employment…

Hunk lets out a long-held breath, _Lance._

He just hadn’t been the same since his boat was stolen and now, now they were caring for Pidge as well. Intelligent and fiercely independent but she still needs them. _And we need her._

Before they met Pidge, Hunk and Lance had spent years making a living from Lance’s boat. He was a gifted fisherman and Hunk would cook the freshly caught fish early every morning and sell it from their stall. They even made enough to send money back home to their families. The Blue Lion was the promise of a future. As a child, Lance had been ‘ _called to_ ’, well, that’s his version, and led them to an old fishing boat near his home. Over the next few years Hunk had helped him to rebuild it and even designed and built new locator tech out of the available scraps as a gift for his best friend. And now. Now they were stranded in a hostile dingy port with barely enough money between them to survive day to day and no prospect of ever making it back home. 

Hunk’s fist grips at the cloth as he scrunches his eyes closed. _I’ll make it home. We all will._  

 

-.-

 

“He shouldn’t let them treat him like that, he’s so talented! He’s the greatest gift they ever received and they don’t even know it. They won’t even let him cook! Look at this crap! What do they have to lose?” Lance was at the beginning of one of his many rants. Hunk was talented, Hunk was wonderful, Hunk deserved the best and it angered him to see him being used and unappreciated.

“I know. This place is scummy and he deserves better but this is all we have right now. We need to support him. We’ll save up and we’ll get out of here. Until then, behave.” Pidge fixes him with one of their stares and then returns to wiping tables.

Sighing, Lance carries on mopping the dingy floors. 

 _There isn’t enough soap on earth to clean this place. The blood from the last bar fight is still ingrained in the floor and this mouldy air is really affecting my skin, I’m so dry._ Lance is lost to his musings as he watches his mop swill around the floor. His thoughts stray to his family and his younger siblings. He won’t be able to see them again if he doesn’t get his boat back. _That bastard_. The bell above the door rings as the door’s hinges moan, in protest of being opened.

Lance hears Pidge greet the customer and then pause.

“Ermm.”

Silence drags, prompting Lance to turn. He looks at the customer that has just entered. He’s completely soaked through, his white shirt see-through and his leather pants tighter than Lance thought was humanly possible, especially around his cr…wait a minute…

“KEITH?”

“Yeah? Who the hell are you?”

-.-

 

“YOU STOLE MY BOAT!”

“Oh crap.”

 

-.-

 

“HE’S the guy that stole your boat?” Pidge’s eyes widen beyond their glasses’ rims. “Seriously? I thought you said he was really tall and athletic with deep brooding eyes and”

“SHUT IT PIDGE!” Lance’s voice certainly did not crack as he shut Pidge down with a manly and assertive squeak.

Lance hurls his mop across the floor and storms across the room jabbing his finger at Keith’s chest and locking eyes with him. _They really are as deep and brooding as I remember._

“You stole my boat! Where is it? What did you do with her?” Lance attempts to corner Keith in a threatening and imposing manner, using his superior height to intimidate but Keith merely sneers and slaps Lance’s judgemental finger away, grumbling.  

“She’s long gone. The Galra took her just under a month ago.”

“The Galra!” Pidge shouts.

“The Galra!” Hunk repeats.

“THE GALRA!” Lance screams and headbutts Keith in the face.  

 

-.-

 

“LANCE, Lance please don’t bite his ears!” Hunk wails as he desperately tries to pry Lance’s jaw from Keith’s head.

“Mmph, he a ly mmph in cheat mmph ing bastard!

“Lance stop!” Pidge begs from the floor, wrapped around Lance’s legs like a koala and frantically trying to pull him away.  

“Get off of me!”

“Mmgiv me myy boa mmp back!”

“LANCE LET GO!”

 

-.-

 

In the Not Too Distant Future

 

“We fought endlessly, blow after blow was thrown as Keith valiantly tried to defend himself from my superior strength and height. He barely reached my shoulders at the time and”

“Not so tall now are we.” Keith smirks to himself.

“Don’t interrupt my storytelling!”

“Lance that’s not even what happened, Keith completely”

“I’m telling the story Pidge!”

 

-.-

 

Round Two

 

After the initial shock of being headbutt and being placed in the vice that was Lance’s jaw Keith came to and struck Lance’s chin with the base of his palm, knocking his face and more importantly his teeth out of range. Lance and consequently Pidge were sent flying. The ring of patrons that had formed around them moved to allow the pair to crash into a table.

Lance rose and lunged for Keith a second time only to be swiftly flipped and thrown at a second awaiting table.

“Lance please” Hunk began to beg.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? You owe me 450 GACs for the tables and for scaring my customers!”

“They were taking bets!” Pidge retorts from the floor as a man with one eye hands a terrifying looking woman a bag of coins.

“This won’t ever happen again, I promise.” Hunk pleads.

“No. It won’t. Drack! Kintor! Looks like we have new meat for sale.”

Hunk’s mouth falls open as his wide eyes take in two huge men appearing from the back.

“Run!” He yells and bundles Pidge into his arms sprinting through the open door.

“Lance! Keith! Now!”

Keith grabs Lance by the back of his collar and wrenches him off the floor hightailing it after Hunk and Pidge. He takes a quick look back and sees the three of them following.

“This way! I know a shortcut!”

“Like hell we’re following”

“LANCE SHUT UP! Lead the way Keith.” Keith cuts through a market and down a side street followed closely by the others.  

 

-.-

 

Hours later having evaded their aggressors, the quartet are sat on a low wall near the water with their legs dangling, still in the light breeze. Three shadows bundled closely together, the fourth an outlier. 

“Well done. That was the twelfth job in the last five months. What are we going to do now?” Hunk’s head falls into his hands and he rakes his fingers through his hair.

“How does he not remember me? I’m his greatest rival. His nemesis, the bane of his existence. He stole my boat; we are forever looked in an unending battle of great proportions both trying to”

“I’m sat right here.” Keith sullenly interjects.   

“Lance we really don’t have time for this.” Pidge is wiping at Lance’s wounds, focused on sterilising her idiotic companion.

“And it is not the twelfth!” He shouts indignantly as Pidge cleans his other cuts.

“Yes, it is! First you got us fired for flirting with the boss’ wife!” Shouts Hunk.

“How was I supposed to know that was Kelia’s wife?”

“There was also the stampede at the chicken place.” Pidge interjects.

“There were at least seven other incidents before then.”

“Not all of those count! Sometimes we were fired before we even started.”

“That’s your defence?” Hunk’s head snaps up from between his knees to stare at Lance wide eyed.

“Okay fine! I take your point. What are we going to do now?”

“We don’t have enough money to pay for passage to another port but we can’t stay here. Fenock will easily track us down. We need to lie low and move quickly. If that’s possible with Lance the Loudmouth.” Pidge calmly assesses.  

“It’s Lance the Stealthy!”

“So stealthy he can be fired before he even has a job?”

“I have an idea.” Keith cuts into Lance’s sputtering.

The trio pause their argument, suddenly remembering that Keith was actually still with them.

“Oh really? And what is your idea you dirty thief? Steal someone else’s boat and run?”

 

“Yeah.” The corner of Keith's mouth pulls up into a grin.

 


	3. April 1698

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! A lot of life has been happening but I haven't given up on the story!

 

The early evening glow shines on the dull water as it laps at the shore near the wall of the harbour. The stench of rotten fish is particularly strong here, but the sounds of sailors are minimal at this far corner where the narrow strip of sand starts to widen beneath the quartet’s dangling legs. Most ships have made dock and the sailors have entered the various dives the South Port offers, both brothels and taverns jostling for business. Four shapes are outlined along the wall, three of them pointedly staring at the fourth shadow. 

“You want to steal someone else’s boat and escape? Again?” Lance pauses in between each question, eyebrows assaulting his hair line as he glares at Keith.

“Yeah. It worked last time.”

There is a pause. Keith really should have seen Lance’s next action coming.

Lance pounces, pounding his fists into Keith’s torso.

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNFEELING? YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!” Keith attempts to block Lance’s hits, only adding to his fury as he beats at Keith relentlessly.

“Lance! _Ach._ Lance! Wait! I’m sorry.” Keith cries in between attempts to defend against Lance’s assault.

Lance doesn’t stick around to hear him lie, he springs away from Keith as if burnt and flees.

“Lance! Lance we can’t afford to split up right now. Lance!” Pidge shouts. “What does he think he’s doing?”

“He needs time to cool off.” Hunk responds sombrely. “Losing the Blue Lion hit him really hard, he’s never really recovered and” Keith stands, diverting all attention and marches after Lance.

“Keith, I don’t think that’s a good idea right now Lance is”

“I need to explain. If he wants to attack me afterwards that’s fine but he should at least know why I did what I did.” He turns and hurries, not waiting for a response.

Hunk sighs and drops his head.

“Why aren’t you furious with him too?” Pidge asks. 

“I know what desperate looks like.”

 

-.-

 

Following the curve of the port, Lance clambers down the looming harbour wall and walks west until the wall bends away and gives over to the black rubbish filled grit pile also known as _the beach_. He staggers to the edge, his feet almost lapped at by the water. _Nothing like Home. Far far away from the white sand beaches and clear crystal ocean_. His childhood was built around the sea; swimming, chasing fish and actually catching some. From the water closest to his home shore out into the deep ocean he could always see straight through to the seabed. Often, he would look out to the horizon and dream of travelling to the end of the world, exploring and seeing the vast ocean for himself. And now? Now he’s trapped in a polluted run-down port where bottle shards replace grains of sand and black oil the crystalline sea. Smoke and tar fill the air and the fish look sick, half grown and miserable. _This is what I left home for._ He falls to his knees.    

Footsteps pause a few feet away from him. He sighs.  

“I don’t have any money, go mug someone else.” _They might be a murderer…_

“Lance.” It’s barely audible above the turbulent sea and he sighs again.

“What do you want?”

“I ermm I’m not, I, well I, the thing is, I”

Lance rises and walks further along the polluted shore away from his bumbling.

“Lance wait!” Lance’s head hangs between his shoulders as he slumps further away.

“Lance! Lance I’m sorry!” Tears start to fall, and he picks up the pace. _I could dive and never resurface._

“I’ll get her back!” _I’ll just sink further and further, go back home, close my eyes and be with_

“I know where she is, and I know who has her!” _Lance’s body stops sinking, his eyes blink open and he starts to kick._ Lance turns to look at Keith.

“Where is she?”

Keith breathes deeply.

“Keith. Where is she?” Lance is resolute, he already knows the answer.

“The Galra took her. She’s at Daibazaal.”

“I already kn…wait! WHAT? Are you kidding me? Daibazaal was destroyed! It died with Zarkon!”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘No’?” Keith sours at Lance’s impression. “Lotor’s in charge now! New regime, new Galra, no more Daibazaal. They have a new base and now terror is homed at a new island.” Lance slowly loses energy as he ends his tirade, head sagging and eyes locked on the sea.

“Think Lance! No one is going to look for an island that was destroyed and left to burn! Where did you even think your boat was?” Keith yells.  

“I thought it was on board one of those huge ships of the Galran fleet and they were ripping her to pieces for her parts because **you** gave her to them!” Lance spits.

“They would never tear apart something so precious.” Keith is lost in thought and misses the narrowing of Lance’s eyes.

“What the hell are you”

“ _There_ you are.” Fenock purrs as he, Drack and Kintor loom out of the shadows.

“Shit.”

“Seconded.” Keith grabs Lance by the collar and hurls him up on to the harbour wall as Lance splutters.

“Run!” Keith roughly pushes him forward. “Now!”

 

-.-

 

“Do you think Keith realises?” Hunk muses, pushing dirt around with his boot. 

“Not a chance, he”

“HUNK! PIDGE!” Lance screams as he and Keith come careening around the corner.

“We need to leave now!” Keith follows up as Fenock, Kintor and Drack appear. Hunk and Pidge jump to follow, running flat out along the harbour wall until the tarred sand disappears behind them and the line of sandy grit almost disappears.  

“We don’t have a boat, we have nowhere to go, what are we” Hunk’s frantic shouting is cut off by Keith as he jumps over the harbour wall to the black line of shore below, speeding east.  

“Down here!” He lands lightly and carries on running, briefly looking up.

“Come on!”

Grabbing hold of Pidge Lance dives over, shortly followed by Hunk. They hurl themselves after the sound of Keith’s pounding feet. 

Following Keith along the shore, they struggle to keep up, the soggy mulch desperately pulling at their hammering feet. For half a mile they fight to keep balance until Keith darts left under the harbour wall. Trailing behind, they enter a dank tunnel.

“This smells revolting.” Lance comments with his nose pulled up and eyes squinted.

“Yep.” Keith quips. 

Low light barely illuminates their figures as the quartet keep running, occasionally changing direction at the insistence of Keith’s voice. After an hour of sewage smell, concerning noises and almost too many turns for Pidge to memorise, they see light. Through a barred metal circular grate, dirty streets and rubbish call to them.  

“This way.” Keith pushes at the base of the bars, his muscles straining. Before Hunk can move to help, he has forced it open enough for them to climb through. Sliding through black gunk they squelch their way to freedom. 

 

-.-

 

“Where are we?” Pidge asks as she adjusts her glasses and squints.

“We’re in the Ganhan District. The poor part.” Keith adds after a beat.

“That much was obvious.” Pidge responds, wandering away from the tunnel to take a better look around. 

“So, what exactly is the plan? First it was to steal a boat and now we’re trapped in the dodgy part of town. How are we supposed to get to the boats from here?” Hunk asks. They’re running further and further from their goal, _further from home._

“We’re not going from the South port. We’re going from the Northern.” Keith monotones.

“Wait! Wait wait wait. Wait a minute! The Northern port are you insane? That’s where the most powerful and richest people have their trading and luxury ships, we can’t go there, we wouldn’t last ten minutes, it’s crawling with Galra!”

“We’ve been avoiding the Northern Port since we first got to this town, it’s too dangerous, we’re clearly not rich, we’d stick out a mile away and we can’t risk a confrontation with the Galra, we’d never make it out alive.” Hunk adds. 

“You work for the Galra.”

“WHAT?” The three yell unanimously, eyes bulging and mouths hanging open. Pidge is the first to recover. “What do you mean?”

“Fenock has been in the pocket of the Galra since before the ten-year war, he’s been falsely selling people out to destroy competing business and he’s part of the slave trade around here. There is no way we can go back to the South Port without him knowing, he has eyes everywhere and besides Drack owns most of the ships and Kintor has dirt on all the other _independent_ ship owners.”

“If they’re so bad then why did you willingly walk into Fenock’s place?”

“It’s complicated. We need to” At this Lance is finally able to yank his jaw closed and snap out of his stupor.

“We are not just blindly following you. We have absolutely no reason to trust you, you’re a liar, a thief and for all we know you could be leading us into a trap.”

“Look I get it, I”

“No, you don’t! We don’t need you; we can survive on our own. Come on, Hunk, Pidge, let’s go.”

“Lance wait. We need help. There is no way we can avoid Fenock alone, we knew he was a bit dodgy, but this is on a whole other level.” Hunk pleads.  

“Hunk is right.” Pidge locks onto Lance’s eyes, silently trying to communicate with him. “Please Lance.”

 

-.-

 

“This is the plan; we need to get to the Northern Port and to do that we have to get from here to the Buhan district which involves passing through this district and the Jung district. Ganhan is easy we’ll just make our way through back alleys and side streets, making sure we dodge the thugs, criminals and gangs.”

“Sounds like a great day out,” Hunk mumbles. Keith side-eyes him but doesn’t break his flow.

“Passing through the gate from this district to Jung shouldn’t be too hard, we’ll need to hide out in a goods vehicle and then escape when the time’s right. We’ll also need new clothes if we’re going to blend into the Jung District. We won’t be able to pass as professionals or business owners dressed the way we are.”

“And how exactly are we dressed?” Lance gripes.

“Like dirty peasant labourers.”

“DIRTY!” Lance screeches. “Says the filthy, lying, thieving water rat!”

“Enough!" Hunk interjects. "We need to get off this island. Kill each other once we’re on a boat out of here. Keith carry on.” Lance and Keith lock glares for a moment longer before Keith continues. 

“Once we’ve blended into the Jung District, we’ll make our way to the gate. Passing from the Jung District to the Buhan District will be…challenging.”

“So how are we going to do it?”

“I…have no idea.” Keith falters and the others hang their heads. “Buhan is home to the wealthiest people here with the biggest connections to the Galra. They’ve made their money by supplying the Galran Fleet and the government officials are completely under their control.”

“How did we not know that this town was completely in the pocket of the Galran Fleet?” Hunk groans.

“It’s understandable, they keep their connections to them private. They put on a façade of independence whilst profiting from their control. Most towns in this archipelago are the same.”

“How do you know all this? We’ve lived here for weeks and the only sniff of Galra we’ve detected was over two weeks ago when one of their ships sailed by the South Port.”

“The Galra are only interested in the wealthy. They don’t bother with the poor people. Poor people will always be subjected to the whims of their richer brethren.”

“Yes, that’s basic social economics but how do you know how far reaching Galran control is?” Pidge pushes.

“I’ve travelled a lot and. And. I hear things.”

Pidge levels Keith with a harsh stare and a raised eyebrow but doesn’t press further.  

“We also need to be careful about the guards at each of the gates, everything will be reported back to the Chief General that runs this town.”

“And that will get back to the Galran Fleet?” Pidge enquires, eyebrow raised.

“To Lotor if it’s important enough.”

“Lotor? Why would the Emperor of the Galra care if ‘dirty peasant labourers’ were passing through the gates of one of the hundreds of towns that are in the pocket of his fleet?” Pidge probes, eyes narrowed.  

 “The Galra don’t like rebellion and they’re very concerned about uprisings.” The answer doesn’t quite satisfy the trio, but they nod their assent.

“We should be able to get to the Jung Gate just before nightfall if we’re quick and keep quiet.” Keith continues.

“But we do have Lance the Loudmouth.” Pidge’s smile doesn’t quite reach the eyes despite the comment.

“Shut it Pidge!”

-.-

 

At a side street near the Jung Gate, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge are hiding out, waiting for a goods carriage to approach.

“What sort of goods could the Jung District possibly want from the poorest area of town?” It was a question that had been bothering Pidge as soon as Keith had initially laid out the plan.

“There are certain goods that the people living in the Jung and Buhan Districts don’t want to be associated with and so the ships carrying them have to land at the South Port. The goods are then transported in armed vehicles to the Jung District where they’re repackaged and sent on.”

“Armed? You never said they were armed!” Lance fumes.

“They’re armed enough to scare off the few thugs that aren’t linked to the Galra, the rest of them aren’t stupid enough to piss off the Chief General. It shouldn’t be a problem; they’re not expecting to be attacked. We just need to wait for an opening and then we’ll stow away and wait to be transported across. The first gate has the lowest wall and the smallest number of guards; it should be easy enough to sneak into a vehicle.”

“I have serious stomach cramps. Are you sure about this Keith? Something doesn’t feel right.” Hunk queries.  

“We’ll be fine. I promise." 

 

-.-

 

“Ow!”

“Lance shut up!” Pidge whispers ferociously.

The four of them are cramped in the left-hand corner of the horse drawn wagon, positioned behind treble locked Galran containers and hidden beneath a threadbare cover. An irritable Pidge is bundled up in Hunk’s arms whilst a red-faced Lance is wedged into the crook of Keith’s neck. His knee jammed into the belly of the carriage whilst he desperately tries to keep his body from continuously rubbing against Keith’s.

“This isn’t exactly comfortable.” Lance grits out.

“Just deal with it, it’s not for long.” Keith’s whisper warms the back of Lance’s neck and he only just resists the urge to fling himself bodily into the sun, away from the cause of all his despair. It really doesn’t help that he can feel Keith’s continues workouts and obvious strength through his earlier _see-through_ shirt… _Kill me._  

After a few minutes the wagon stops at the first check point. They hold their breaths as the rear guard checking the goods spares a cursory glance after his yawn, after the driver has been questioned and the horses looked over, they are nodded through. All four begin the mental countdown until the sky darkens and they are far enough into the District.

 

“We’re here. We need to get off. Don’t make any noise.” Keith commands. Lance who had been praying for a swift death rejoices and makes thanks (he’s not yet ready to admit that part of him will miss the feel of those abs, he’s only human after all.)  

As the four of them crawl to the back of the wagon to make their escape Lance’s foot gets caught in a bundle of wire. He tugs his leg erratically. 

“Guys!” He whisper shouts as the others prepare to jump out. “Guys, I”

The wagon halts.

 

 


	4. March 1696

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is on course to be the slowest of Slow Burns :')

Four Years and Three Months Earlier

 

 _My arm is on fire, everything is burning. I have to put it out. The fires on board must have caught. I need to put it out. The crew! I need to save the crew. They’re coming. We have to stop them. We have to._ He screams in agony. Almost his entire right arm feels as though it is being ripped from his body and crushed in a vice. A small hand wipes the sweat from his brow.

 _I need to move._ His feet are bound.

 _We have to fight._ He can’t so much as turn his head. That same hand checks his pulse and holds still on his chest.

 _They need me. Adam. Adam is._ Another surge of pain as his bicep is set aflame once more. Shiro desperately pulls against his restraints until giving one more shout and fading into oblivion.

 

-.-

 

Voices dance around Shiro’s prone form as he barely clings to consciousness.

“I really don’t see the point. He’s nothing special, he’s just another”

“You didn’t see him fight.”

“I still don’t understand the obsession. There’s no saying he’ll even be able to fix him.”

“You know what Lotor’s like, he loves…

and besides this one really gave…

                                                             he’s convinced it will work this time.”

Shiro desperately fights to hear the words tearing at his conscious mind but the pain is inordinate, holding him down and forcing his submission.

“How many times before he stops this? Last time…

and now he’s trying to get Keith involved…”

 _Keith?_ A shadowy form paws at Shiro’s mind and a phantom hand takes his own.

_Keith?_

-.-

 

Long probing fingers pull at his hair, leaving his neck exposed. _Adam is stabbed._ They pull at different parts of his body, spending most of their time at the bicep of his right arm. _This isn’t him._ In a deep part of Shiro’s subconscious he feels a pull, something pawing at his attention. _His ship sinks._ The probing fingers, the pull of a force, the broken images. They are all too much and he succumbs to black.

 

-.-

 

His arm is wrapped in clean cool bandages by considered fingers, his hair delicately carded through and moved back from his forehead. _He’s holding my hand but there’s nothing there._ Shiro tries to move, noise leaves his throat, but he can’t hear himself, he can’t understand. The hand clutches tighter.

-.-

 

He sees the glow of light beyond his blindfold and his mind swims with words and colour as he fights for coherence. _Amethyst, he’s the_ _colour_ _of amethyst_ _._ The eyes morph, yellow blazes behind them and his arm burns. Shiro grits his teeth holding on to the hushed voices. _He’s going to kill him. Who?_ _Danger. I’m in danger. He’s in danger. **He’s in danger!**_ Shiro pulls ferociously against his restraints and roars, almost pulling away from the bed. A needle penetrates his skin and his mind glazes over, he tenses one final time and feels the inner force calling before oblivion reigns. The last image he sees is a white grin expanding in the darkness and consuming him.

 


	5. April 1698

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost complete last week but my laptop crashed D': and so this took much longer than it should have done, apologies!

 

As the four of them crawl to the back of the wagon to make their escape Lance’s foot gets caught in a bundle of wire. He tugs his leg erratically. 

“Guys!” He whisper shouts as the others prepare to jump out. “Guys, I”

The wagon halts.                                                        

The four of them freeze. Keith unsheathes his knife and makes eye contact with Hunk and Pidge. A sombre look passes between them and Hunk nods. The driver jumps from the front bench and they hear his heavy steps lead…away? Keith’s eyes widen and his shoulders drop but Hunk doesn’t dare breathe, his body almost vibrating with the strain to remain absolutely still.  

“Damn box in the middle of the road,” the driver grumbles. The rest of his complaints are drowned out by the blood pounding in the quartet’s ears. After a few tense minutes the driver clambers back into his seat and flicks the reins. The wagon continues on.

 

-.-

 

After Lance is safely extracted, they jump from the wagon, landing on the balls of their feet and crouching low. The early morning shadows adorning the edge of the western financial district provide cover and as they dart away three sets of eyes disappear back into the shadows of a low hanging tree. The group wait until the wagon is out of sight and pause until they can no longer hear it. Keith is the first to stand and stretch.

“This way. There’s a bathhouse nearby. We need to clean off and get some new clothes.” Keith begins to lead the way and Pidge hastens to join him at the front of the pack immediately launching into discussion. Lance and Hunk hang back at a slower pace. 

“I’m not sure we should be putting all of our faith in this guy. Why have you been so keen to follow everything he’s suggested?” Lance pouts at Hunk.

“He knows the town well and when we have the same goal it’s fine to listen to him. He wouldn’t want to be caught by Fenock anymore than we would and we needed to leave the South Port. But now it might be best to find a way to separate. I feel like we’re being led to something and my stomach always knows when something’s up.” Lance knew all too well about Hunk’s all-knowing stomach, the damn thing always knew when he was lying.

“What I can’t understand is what interest he could possibly have in us? We’re nobodies.” Hunk continues.

“There’s something I haven’t told you.” Lance confesses, causing Hunk’s eyebrows to shoot up his face and hurt to pull at his features.

“It’s not like that! There just wasn’t time!” Lance pleads, surreptitiously looking at Keith and Pidge before lowering his voice further.

“When Keith came and found me, he told me that” Keith turns as Lance begins to speak and stops, waiting for the other two. 

“The bathhouse is just around the corner; we need to talk strategy.” Lance and Hunk stiffen, their eyes comically wide. Silence draws out, becoming uncomfortable. Pidge’s eyes dart around the group, eyebrows drawn in. 

“Okay. What’s the plan?” Pidge finally addresses the silence as Keith and Lance are locked in a staring bout.

“Keith?”

Begrudgingly Keith turns from Lance. “The bathhouse isn’t open yet but as I’m assuming no one here has any money we’ll need to sneak in anyway.” Silence answers him. “We’ll enter through a window and hide out. We’ll need to mingle with the real customers once they’ve entered and wait for them to start bathing, then leave shortly afterwards taking their clothes with us.”

“Won’t the owner notice that we didn’t pay to enter as we leave?” Hunk asks.

“We’ll exit out of a window again and then quickly clear out of the area before anyone can notice the stolen clothes.” Lance frowns.

“The people aren’t starving; a few missing clothes won’t affect their lives.”

“It’s still a small business, not everyone can afford to replace things that easily.”

“Do you have a better suggestion?” The two once again become locked in one another’s glare until Lance finally looks away and glues his eyes to the street.

“No.” He concedes. Keith watches him for a moment before carrying on.

“We need to find a good vantage spot to watch from before the bathhouse opens.” 

 

-.-

 

The bathhouse was bigger than they had expected with several stories each more elaborately carved than the last and a roof decorated with elaborate green and gold enamel, it stood out against the other less decorative buildings in the lower area of the district. The treated wood exterior shone with a burnished glow as did the glass windows that exuded a golden quality and were tinted towards the top. The heat emanating from the building was palpable even from the outside.

After the four of them clamber through an open lower story window they enter one of the smaller changing rooms and wait for customers. Pidge decides to go and explore the steam mechanisms powering the facilities and disappears before the others disrobe. Keith quirks an eyebrow at Pidge’s disappearance but doesn’t comment. Once customers begin to enter the changing room the plan begins.

“Where should we go?” Lance whispers.

“What do you mean where?” Keith grumbles.

“What do you mean what I mean where?” Lance retorts.

“Lance just choose whichever facility you want to use, we’re supposed to be blending in anyway, it shouldn’t be a problem wherever you go.” Hunk interjects. Lance smiles appreciatively at his best friend, he had been desperate to properly cleanse but they had to be careful and Captain Grumpy was completely useless. Lance grabs a towel and hurries away. 

Hunk follows the general direction Pidge had taken earlier and Keith unsure of what to do grabs a towel from the same pile as Lance and wanders through the bathhouse. The second floor is surprisingly spacious with various rooms, pools and treatment areas all adorned with green and gold enamelled plaques.

Wandering down a corridor Keith notices the heat underfoot and the smell of jasmine being pumped through the air. He looks through frosted glass at the small treatment rooms and heads to the large golden doors at the end of the corridor, searching for a facility with decent concealment. The less contact with others, the better. 

 

-.-

 

Lance stretches out his back muscles and sighs sinking lower into the water. It has been so long since he has had access to clean natural water. He was sick of being trapped on land. Water had always been his natural element and he had grown up submerged in it every day, spending all of his time by the sea. All he and Hunk had ever known was the push and pull of the ocean. Lance knew he was exhausted from constantly being on the run and watching out for every shadow but finally having some time to himself revealed the extent of the damage. He was covered in scars and bruises and his legs felt broken, he was much slimmer than he had been at home as they often went without meals and his body felt weary, but he just couldn’t bare to see Pidge go without. 

But just ten minutes in this hot spring had revitalised him. The heat had soothingly seeped into his muscles, gently needing the pain away and the herbaceous steam being pumped around the hot springs had plumped his skin and calmed his mind, he felt so light, his skin was glowing.

Lance breathes in deeper, droplets dotted on his face. As soon as he had gotten into the spring, he had used the exfoliation rocks, essential oils and creams dotted around the pool area, lathering himself with attention and luxury and for the first time since leaving home felt thoroughly cleansed. The sound of gently lapping water from the surrounding pools added to his serenity. There were several spring pools in this cavernous treatment space that were much larger than the one he had chosen but he wanted to be alone and the others were likely to attract groups and indeed had since he had first arrived. _Ahhh_. He sighs and gently kicks his legs out in a soft rhythm, indulging in the feel of the warm water. Any minute traces of pain had vanished and he felt soft and supple. The water caresses his body, he had expected to feel soothed but not necessarily _stimulated_. He drowns out the voices chatting around him and strokes the smooth rocks forming the wall behind him. They need to keep a low profile and he hasn’t had any Lance time in months. He feels the push and pull of his spring and sees himself aboard his boat. He sighs, he hasn’t really had time to just think about life since, well since his boat…better to not walk that path. Instead he lets his mind wander to home, the clear water and hot air unfurling images of his home island and his family.

“Lance.”

He can even hear them calling out to him, voices filled with affection.

“Lance!” That wasn’t very affectionate, did Veronica find out what he did to

“LANCE!” Lance jolts awake to a very irritated and very undressed Keith standing over him.

“What?” Lance gasps.

“You can’t go to sleep here.”

Lance just gapes in response. Keith would assume it’s because he was caught in the act sleeping when they should be focused on remaining undercover. He would **not** assume it was because he had chosen the smallest golden towel available that barely covered his dignity and perfectly showcased his ivory skin and sculpted abs causing Lance’s brain to short circuit. Lance would also deny this, he was merely startled from his slumber and his sleep addled brain was struggling to comprehend, to comprehend… _Keith’s abs_. _What the hell Lance?_

Keith climbs into the small pool and sits opposite him, back rigid against the natural rock rim. All the pools now had at least one person soaking in them and it made sense for them to stay together. Lance had looked away as Keith discarded his towel and descended, well, _he’d tried to_ but his eyes kept dragging their way back to Keith’s form. Framed against the natural backdrop he looked as though he’d been carved from Parian marble. _I could use him as a countertop_ Lance giggled to himself _and eat my abuela’s arroz con leche off of those abs. Lance! Seriously, get a grip!_ Keith huffs and Lance forces his eyes away. Keith is now very nude, very angry, very wet and very _very_ close. _Could be closer._ Lance’s eyes are spiralling out of control as he fights between staring at Keith and staring anywhere else. He grabs a heated cloth and covers his face. In an attempt to appear relaxed, he leans back and breathes in the herbaceous oil, closing his eyes.

 _“Lance.”_ The water in the spring stirs.

“Lance.” Keith purrs.

Lance’s eyes fly open. Keith stands in the pool, water cascading down the rivulets of his abs as he wades through the spring. He crosses the few feet of space, his index finger toying with the surface of the water. Lance goes into shock as he is straddled, Keith’s finger trailing up his right arm as his left hand disappears beneath the surface. 

“Lance?” Keith questions as his hand rubs up his tanned leg. He cocks his head to the side and smiles.  

Lance squawks but stops dead as Keith’s hand reaches the top of his inner thigh, his fingernail gently teasing his brown curls. Grinning, Keith lifts his hand away from Lance’s arm to delicately stroke his cheek. His fingers slide down Lance’s face and trace the rim of his lips. He slides them into Lance’s mouth. 

“Suck.” He commands.        

 

-.-

 

“Pidge over here! There are private baths, you can use one of these.” Hunk smiles at his tiny friend. “I’ll wait outside.”

“Thanks Hunk.” Pidge smiles back shyly.

“Anytime.”

 

-.-

 

 _I have Keith’s fingers in my mouth. **I have Keith’s fingers in my mouth. I’m sucking Keith’s fingers.** _Keith’s fingers slide deeper into Lance’s mouth and he almost gags as Keith’s hand grabs Lance’s… _oh god._ _System shutdown, red lights flashing, abort._

“Lance?” Keith mewls.

“Arhgyh.” Lance’s mouth was somewhat indisposed.

“Lance?” He questions as the friction intensifies.

Lance gags.

“Turn over.”

Lance chokes.   

“Lance!”

Lance jolts awake, red faced and _oh shit,_ realising that the blood hadn’t only run to his face.

-.-

 

 _He hasn’t said anything, **anything!** Lance never shuts up; he literally never stops talking and yet here he is. Completely and totally. Silent. Should I try and talk to him? Is he really that mad that I woke him up?_ Lance hasn’t said anything since Keith got into the pool. No matter how many times he had tried to catch his attention he just hadn’t said _a damn thing_. At first, he just kept spacing out with this glazed look on his face, seemingly ignorant to Keith’s angry attempts at keeping him awake and now…now he was steadfastly ignoring Keith’s existence.   _He shouldn’t have been sleeping anyway. Should I try to...?_

“So, Lance…” Keith begins.

Lance desperately willing his face to return to its natural deep olive hue turns from red to startling crimson. His face jerks away so violently it almost flies off his body but after a minute or so one eye slowly crawls its way back to Keith. The silence drags.

Lance coughs and opens his mouth and then shuts it again. Several times.

“So.” Keith tries again.

Lance gulps and after some time responds with.

“So…”

Keith glares down into the pool.

They are both unified in their shared prayer to the universe. _Kill me._

 

-.-

Discovering a basement level beneath the bathhouse, Pidge and Hunk meander their way along until their attention is demanded by the technology.  

“It really is impressive how they’ve built this place, the engineering behind the water systems is quite advanced and how did they even get enough money to build it? Something like this looks like it belongs in the Buhan District.” Hunk muses. They pause to take a closer look at the machinery powering the bathhouse. Pidge walks further ahead as Hunk focuses in on an engraved boiler.    

“Hmm and the materials themselves…what the?” Pidge spies several large vats connected to a complex series of pipes. 

“Hunk!” Pidge runs over to share the discovery, but their attention is caught by the same purple crest that Hunk’s shocked stare is fixated on. There is no mistaking the brand imprinted into the machinery and they slowly lock gazes. 

“Galra.” 

 

-.-

 

_Oh god. I need to say something. I should really, I should_

“So…” Keith tries for a fifth time. _Just end me._

The silence between them is back, though the surrounding pools are filled with friendly conversation. Lance resolves to try and speak to Keith but when he accidentally touches his foot with his own, he snaps his mouth shut and the silence becomes deafening. After another few minutes _(the time it takes for Lance to return to a somewhat normal colour)_ he feels that he can no longer ignore the situation.  

“Look Keith”

Keith doesn’t hear the rest. His head whips to the side and he holds up his palm. Lance pauses mid word, stopped dead by Keith’s strangled expression. He too listens to the men in the pool beside them hidden by the high rocks around Keith’s head.

“Oh it’s true alright, he swears he saw The Champion in Galran waters just weeks ago.” Keith’s eyes blow out, his mouth parted and features contorted. Lance stares at him, silenced by fear but Keith barely notices.

“Well he couldn’t hide forever and besides he’s quite the recognisable figure nowadays.” The men chuckle. Keith’s fists clench and he barely contains an outburst.

“Well Lotor will be happy.” Lance’s mouth hangs open. _Shit._   

“He’ll only be happy when he finally gets to” Keith blocks out the rest, his eyes screwed shut and fists held firm beneath the water, focusing on his breathing. _Patience yields focus_. He looks up at Lance, eyes blazing.

He mouths ‘We have to go. Now.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My multishipper is showing :'D but I promise that this is a Sheith fic! I was just having some fun :)


	6. April 1698

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot going on in my personal life. 
> 
> I hope the lengthier update somewhat makes up for the delay <3

 

“Well Lotor will be happy.” Lance’s mouth hangs open. _Shit._   

“He’ll only be happy when he finally gets to” Keith blocks out the rest, his eyes screwed shut and fists held firm beneath the water. He focuses on his breathing. _Patience yields focus._ He looks up at Lance, eyes blazing.

He mouths. ‘We have to go. Now.’

Keith grabs hold of Lance’s arm and yanks him into a standing position, grabbing their towels and pushing Lance to the edge of the pool.

“Keep your back to those voices and don’t give anything away.” He commands into Lance’s ear. Lance confused and still _stimulated_ struggles to clamber his way out, almost slipping until he is caught by Keith and pushed forward. Keith surges out after him and marches through the springs.

“We’re going the wrong way! There’s one door in and out.” Lance whispers indignantly, whilst floundering with his towel. Keith’s determined pace unable to accommodate his dignity.  

“We can’t go back that way, we have to stay as far away from those men as possible.” Keith grits out. He drags them to the other end of the vast space and falls against the rocky exterior, eyes searching. The craggy walls and ceiling offer no answers. Lance feels along the back wall as Keith’s breathing becomes erratic and his eyes dart around the room manically looking for any way out as the rocky walls close in. _If they see me, if they find Shiro,_

“Keith”

_They’ll hurt him and what if this time_

“Keith!” His head snaps over to Lance, eyes blown and lightheaded.

“This wall is hollow, there might be a secret passage somewhere. It doesn’t make sense to only have a single exit and entrance to such a popular area that likely requires a lot of maintenance. There could be a discreet way out.” Keith grasps Lance’s arm and slumps, nodding in gratitude as Lance works his way along the wall feeling and gently tapping.

 

-.-

 

Pidge and Hunk sprint through the basement layer, the base of the staircase in sight.

“Which facility did Lance choose?” Pidge calls as she reaches the door. “And how the hell are we going to find Keith?”

“Lance will be in a pool area and Keith will be brooding somewhere. Lance will know!” Hunk yells as he wrenches the door open. They charge up the stairs unaware of the red blinking light following their movements.

 

-.-

 

Through a hidden door in the rocky wall of the springs Keith and Lance find themselves in a dark passageway. The smell of damp hangs in the air and the echoes of relaxed conversation bounce around the confined space. Keith aggressively shakes his head and wills his eyes to adjust. Cupping his ears, he slowly turns his head before stilling.

“This way.” He announces before marching into the darkness.

“Keith.” Keith gains in speed.

“Keith! What do you think you’re doing? We can’t just run headfirst into this, there a Galra here, what if Lotor”

“That’s why we have to act!” He spits, crowding into Lance’s space.

“No! You are not putting Hunk and Pidge at risk looking for a fight! You’re not thinking clearly.” Lance retorts, pulling up to his full height.

Keith scowls and tears away, Lance lunges and yanks him back.

“Keith!” Keith hisses and mindlessly hits at Lance.

“Keith we’ve been drugged!”

He freezes, eyes reverberating. After a minute or so he whispers.

“What?”

“You could barely think straight when you got out of the pool and I…I saw things and…felt things. I think the steam has drugs in it and the fact that Galran pirates are here…”

“This place could be a cover for a drug den.”

“Yeah.” Lance breathes. “We need to find Hunk and Pidge and get the hell out of here. We’ll deal with the rest later.” 

Keith rakes his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry. I thought that you. I thought he was. I thought I would lose him again and Lotor and you and you were and”

“Keith. Breathe.”

Keith closes his eyes and falls to his knees almost dry heaving. Lance gingerly reaches out, placing a warm palm on Keith’s back and after a while starts rubbing in firm circles. Keith’s heartrate eventually begins to slow, and his shoulders slowly uncurl.  

“It always helps me when I’m panicking.” Lance admits, quirking his lips.

Keith smiles back and drops his head.

 

-.-

 

Meanwhile, out at sea the Commodore enters his Emperor’s cabin.

“Emperor.” He salutes. “The island is in sight; we should make port in a few hours.”

He is met with a curved grin.

 

-.-

 

Keith’s breathing returns to normal and he finally looks up at Lance.

“So, what’s the plan?” He asks and Lance is taken aback. He had never seen Keith look so… _vulnerable. He can’t be much older than me._ After a beat he responds.

“We need to find Hunk and Pidge; they’ll be fawning over steam engineering no doubt.” He grins and Keith smiles.

“The machinery will likely be at the base of the building, so we need to head down. We’ll move slowly and quietly. We’ll regroup, get the clothes and get out.”

Keith nods firmly and they stand.

Clapping Keith on the back, Lance smiles. The two of them walk to the dimly lit staircase at the end of the passageway. 

 

-.-

 

Pidge’s head pokes through the golden doors leading to the spring pools.

“Do you see him?” Hunk whines, fidgeting and jumping from foot to foot.

“No.”

Hunk sags against the wall.

“What now?” Pidge whispers.

Pondering, Hunk takes a moment and immediately brightens. 

“The sauna!”

 

-.-

 

Keith and Lance look up and down through the spiralling golden staircase.

“All clear.” Keith declares and begins to clamber down, eyes pierced and ears alert. Lance follows keeping his head tilted up. A few steps away from the first floor Keith freezes. Voices drift up from the lower corridor as footfalls reach the gilded steps.  

“We’re needed in the _powder room_.” A delicate voice laughs.  

“Go! Go! Up!” Lance pulls Keith by the arm and charges up the stairs.

Pursued by the floating voices they climb higher and higher. After charging up another three flights, the voices pause on the level below, trapping the two on a lavishly decorated floor with a dead end. The plush mauve carpet tickles their feet and the perfume of budding flowers and juice laden fruits permeates the air, massaging their skin. Intricately worked golden doors with engraved numbers decorate the walls. The pair warily make their way along the corridor as Keith feels along the doorways, noting the superior craftsmanship. _Why would they…?_ A door behind them opens and male voices drift out. Keith’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead and he grabs Lance, head darting between the surrounding three doors he chooses the one on the left. Forcibly ripping it open he pushes Lance inside.

A woman gasps.

Again and again. _And_ _again._

The room is dark and delicately lit with candlelight. The windows are covered with heavy velvet drapes and the air has a hazy quality. A single emerald lantern hanging from the ceiling lights the centre of the room and the circular bed. The woman’s pale hands are clawing at the white fur she is held against as a muscular bronze skinned man thrusts into her. Her beautiful onyx hair is fanned across the fur as she arches her back, meeting her partner thrust for thrust. Circling her hips, she turns his grunts into moans. Her ruby lips are parted, accentuating her gasps. Hands tighten on her hips as he increases the pace.

 _Oh god._ Lance chokes on his tongue.

The woman’s head lolls to the side and she takes in her new guests. She smiles lazily and places a hand on her lover’s chest, ceasing his movements. He opens his eyes and quirks a brow. The woman rolls partially to the side, without breaking their connection. Assessing her viewers, she cushions her breasts against the fur. Her partner strokes up and down her thighs and she flashes him a smirk.

“You didn’t pay for a ménage à quatre but on this occasion we might be able to work something out.” She smiles, fingers teasing the furry throw. Her eyes slowly track up and down Keith’s exposed form, paying special attention to his towel. Her eyes raise to meet his and she licks her painted lips. Her partner massages her behind as he eyes Lance, following his lithe form and smiling at his long legs. His gruff voice breaks the silence.

“You look like you take it well.” He smiles.

Lance. Well, Lance. Lance just dies.

The colour leaves his face and he sways on his feet. Keith grasps him firmly and the woman grins.

“We’re…we’re looking for…someone. I think we’re in the wrong room.” He finally chokes out, securing his towel around himself. The woman pouts.

“You must be new. There’s a door behind the painted screen, go through there and choose the second door on the left.” Once finished speaking she turns back to her lover and tightens her legs around his waist. She strokes his abdomen and smiles but fails to regain his attention.

“How much?” He commands.

Lance squeaks.

“He’s not for sale.” Keith’s gaze hardens and his grip on Lance tightens.

“Bullshit.”

“Leave them be my love. They’ll be needed elsewhere.” The woman sits up and caresses the man’s neck, discreetly pulling a lever concealed by her furry throw. His hold on her tightens. After a moment he begins rhythmically rocking his hips, eyes never leaving Lance’s. As Keith pulls him toward the screen, the man calls over his shoulder.

“I’ll be in touch.”

 

-.-

 

As soon as they’re through the door Keith grabs Lance.

“Are you okay? Lance. Talk to me.” But he refuses to make eye contact, face as red as the lady’s painted lips.

“Lance, we need to talk about this!” Keith demands.

Lance shoves him away, eyes blown and attempts to escape on wobbly legs.

“Lance! Lance.” Every time Keith gets hold of him, he fights back.

“This is serious! This isn’t just a drug den.” Lance stills, hope creeping into his eyes.

“Prostitution, drugs and a serious amount of money. This isn’t just some seedy cover up for a few Galran pirates, this place needed planning and investment. This could be a base for this district. If that’s the case Galran interest here is far more involved than normal. Something isn’t right.” Lance breathes out and the red of his face dulls somewhat.

“Yeah you’re right. This is really bad.” He sounds… _relieved? What the hell?_

“We need to”. The second door on the left opens.

“Ah! There you are. We were wondering what took you so long. Please, come through.”  

 

-.-

 

An elderly woman smiles kindly and gestures through the door. Through the entrance is a sumptuous room shrouded in burning incense. The air feels humid and is pumped full of jasmine. Tapestries decorated with adventurous sexual positions dominate the walls. Lance is transfixed. _Is that position possible?_ On plush cushions lit by hanging lanterns sit ten beautiful youths draped in silk, each lovelier than the next arranged from ivory to onyx.

She assesses the pair and her smile tightens, again she gestures to the darkened room. Keith holds Lance firm and addresses the madam.

“We…we were told that we had to visit the…um”

“Tailor.” Lance jumps in. Keith nods.

“Yes. We were trying to find the tailor, but we got lost. We’re sorry to cause an inconvenience.” Keith bows and Lance imitates.

“We’re ever so sorry. We’ll be quick.” Lance smiles, straining to keep his face relaxed.

The woman narrows her eyes.

She sighs and shoos them away with her hand.

“Organisation isn’t how it used to be around here. Go on and be quick about it. Lessons will begin in ten minutes. Head to the end of this corridor turn right and take the smaller staircase down a level. The tailor’s in the third door on the right.” She nods and passes through the door, closing it behind her.

 

-.-

 

“If we keep heading further in, we’ll never make it back out. We need an exit.” Lance laments.

“We need a window.”

“What!?” Lance squawks. “We’re not wearing anything! And we’re supposed to be avoiding attention, remember?” He insists.

“What other choice do we have? We can’t head further in and we are not going back the way we came. One of these rooms must have a window we just need to find it.”

“If we start searching all the rooms, we’re going to attract even more attention.” He pauses. “We’ll have to go back the way we came.”

“Are you out of your mind! We only just avoided that creep the first time, you’re not going back in there.”

“We don’t have a choice. It took them a while to notice us. We’ll quietly sneak through and escape down the stairs. We need to leave, and we need to get back down.”

Keith sighs.

“Fine. But I’m going first and drugged or not I’ll fight him.”

“It won’t come to that.” Lance murmurs.

 

-.-

 

Gingerly Keith eases the door open and carefully steps inside with Lance close behind. He pads to the edge of the agarwood screen, only now noticing its erotic motifs. Following Keith’s gaze Lance finds himself staring at two young men… _oh Dios m_ _í_ _o._ Keith’s head tilts to the side as he focuses in on the same chiselled youths… _can you really do that?_

A loud groan snaps them from their thoughts. Keith tries to meet Lance’s eye to give the signal, but Lance’s head is darting anywhere and everywhere else. _He’s red. Again._ He grabs Lance’s chin and pulls him into his stare. ‘Ready?’

Lance shakes but finally nods. Skin on fire.

The loud moans mask the quiet padding of their footsteps around the outskirts of the room. As the pair pass behind the couple. Lance tries to focus on the door, the way out, their escape! He really does but. Well, the butt is the main issue. To be exact, the butt of the athletic male pounding into his lover. Lance’s breathing becomes laboured and Keith’s head snaps over, concern warping his features. He mouths, ‘Breathe.’ Lance nods and closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing until he feels steadier. He nods without looking at Keith and they continue shuffling along the wall, never straying from the concealment of the shadows.

They reach the door and Keith firmly pulls the handle.

“Going somewhere?” The woman smirks.

Keith’s head snaps around so quickly he almost loses his balance.

“Yes.” He pulls up to his full height. “We’ve been sent to the…um”

“I’d run quickly if I were you. It’s not just my friend’s attention that you’ve captured.” She coos. The man runs his hands up and down her abdomen and massages her breasts whilst staring at Lance.

 

-.-

 

Breathing hard Lance and Keith charge down the stairs, likely giving anyone beneath them quite the show. After descending a few flights Lance perks up.

“I can smell water! We’re almost there!” Lance leaps past Keith, almost toppling him over and sharply turns to re-join the first-floor corridor, slamming into a large frame. Hands grip him roughly and he starts panic, struggling to get free he takes in a waft of their scent and

“HUNK!”

“LANCE!”

Lance jumps into his arms, nudity be damned, and tears crowd his eyes.

“I’ve missed you buddy.”

“It’s been less than two hours.” Pidge deadpans but as soon as Lance is free also grabs him and pulls him into a hug.

“We need to get out of here.” The three of them say in unison.

 

-.-

 

Back in the changing rooms they raid the wooden cupboards for clothing.

“What if they don’t fit?” Lance yells as he desperately sizes up shirts and tunics against his body.

“There is no time to try on! Grab as much as you can, we’re getting the hell out of here!” Keith commands, grabbing blindly at clothes.

“Shouldn’t you and Lance get dressed?” Hunk asks shocked.

“No time!” Keith grits out.

The four of them throw their stockpile out of the window and climb out after it.

 

-.-

 

Down a back alley further along from the bathhouse they stop to assess their options. Lance hunches on his knees and starts sorting through the clothing, his nether regions on full triumphant display.

“Lance!” Hunk yelps.

Lance looks up and then follows his friend’s line of sight. He blushes. “Sorry!” And wraps a mouldy looking scarf around his lower half. After a few minutes of sorting and arranging piles he addresses them.

“Hmm, we should have enough but we’re one shirt down. Someone will have to go without.” He glares at Keith.

Keith rolls his eyes but then realises there are three sets of stares levelled at him.

“What the hell!”

 

-.-

 

“I am not walking around like this.” Keith huffs.

“I know! It’s such a shame, if only we had been able to actually look at the clothes we were grabbing.” Lance responds sweetly.

Keith glares.

“You’re fine.” Pidge remarks.

“We were supposed to be blending in more than before, not sticking out.” Keith pouts. The just too tight brown trousers he could deal with and he’d fashioned a red scarf around his waist in an attempt to somewhat conceal his crotch area. Being shirtless, however. _Pidge would argue he’s not actually shirtless but that’s just semantics._ Is too much. He had a cropped black waistcoat and that. Was. It. Lance got to wear a shirt! And had the audacity to offer him a golden headband which had been forced onto him by Hunk. Lance, however, was in a flowing white shirt with tight blue trousers. _Which he definitely planned._ Hunk was. Well. Hunk may have it worse than him.

Pidge had accidentally taken a blanket when they had raided the bathhouse and because of Hunk’s height and stocky build none of the other clothes fitted him and so they had fashioned the green blanket into a ‘tunic’ with two belts to fasten it around him coupled with his original brown trousers.

“It’s a dress! He’s going to stick out! Men don’t wear dresses around here.”

“It’s not a dress, it’s a tunic!” Lance corrects.

“Tell that to the thugs.” Keith quips.

“We’re in an affluent district. There shouldn’t be any thugs.” Pidge smirks. “And besides what we’re wearing now is better than our worn-out clothes from before.”  

“Speak for yourself.” Keith grumbles. “And affluent men don’t wear dresses around here, well, unless they're” He pauses. All eyes are turned to him. “We just need to keep a low profile.” He huffs.

He side-eyes Pidge, the medium size black shirt practically drowning their tiny frame, and the tailored suede jacket is too big, but the outfit was just about passible. He and Hunk were the problem.

“We need to get away from here fast.” Lance reminds the group whilst adding a blue silk cravat to his outfit. Keith scowls at him as he smiles happily.

“We’re not in sight of the bathhouse. And anyway, what happened to you two? We couldn’t find you in any of the treatment areas.” Pidge comments.

Keith and Lance make eye contact and blush.

“We’ll explain later.” Lance chokes. “Lance is right, we need to get out of this area.” Keith asserts. Pidge raises an eyebrow but doesn’t object.

The four of them pass behind the financial buildings to avoid being in view of the bathhouse and swiftly make their way to the part of the district dedicated to shopping and eating. Pidge’s outfit clinking en route.

 

-.-

 

“I’m starving.” Hunk grumbles.

“Me too buddy but this isn’t the kind of area that we can casually _pick something up from_.” Lance whispers.

“I know.” Hunk laments.

“No, it’s not but we can buy something.” Pidge suggests.

“Yeah? With what money?” Lance grumbles.

“With this.” Pidge responds proudly. The other three turn around and freeze.   

“I’ve been searching through my pockets and I just found a hidden one in the back panel of my jacket.” Pidge remarks, holding out a bag of gold coins.

“We can buy dinner!” Hunk and Lance grab each other elated.

“Wait. We can’t just go wasting the only money we have; you can miss a meal.” Keith is met with Hunk and Lance’s widest and most pitiful puppy eyes and is taken aback.

“Look. We can’t just. I. Please”

“It shouldn’t be a problem.” Pidge interjects, sorting through the coins. “There are five thousand GACs.”

 

-.-

 

“This place is so fancy!” Lance squeals, jumping up and down and clapping. “But the food still won’t be as good as yours.” He beams at Hunk and Hunk smiles back.

“I thought you two were starving.” Pidge complains, pushing past the pair and smiling.

After Pidge’s revelation Hunk and Lance had been too excited to be held back. As soon as they had entered the shopping and eating zone of the district, they had gone running from tavern to restaurant choosing somewhere for the group to eat. They had finally settled on a more modestly price parlour.

Well, Keith had insisted. “We are not spending all of our money on food!” Leading to minor arguments and an abundance of pouting but eventually a compromise was found.

The inside was decorated with deep oak panelling and lit by glowborgs, small luminescent bee like creatures that swooped through the air and fed on customer’s leftovers. The four of them squashed themselves into a curved corner booth, enjoying their drinks and rare moment of amiable safety. After excitement over the menu and _finally_ choosing what they wanted Pidge gets to the point.  

“So what happened to you guys?”  

“Yeah. We searched all over and only ran into you on the staircase. Where were you?” Hunk questions.

Keith and Lance stare at one another. Lance’s colour changes and Hunk raises an eyebrow.

“We were” Keith begins.

“We overhead Galran pirates talking in the springs.” Hunk and Pidge share a tense look. “As soon as we got out of there, we realised we’d been drugged and so we um” Lance picks up.

“Were trying to avoid being noticed and Lance found a secret exit, but we ended up getting lost.” Keith continues.

“Yeah.” Lance finishes quietly.

“You were drugged! Are you okay?” Hunk grabs hold of Lance and starts examining his eyes.

“Hunk we’re fine. The drugs were in the steam and probably in the air. Now that we’ve had some time outside it will have left our systems. We should be fine now.” He reassures but the pink hue remains on Lance’s features and Hunk isn’t satisfied. But before he can continue Pidge cuts in.

“We knew about the Galra.”  

“You did!” Keith and Lance gasp.

“We found their seals on the machinery at the base of the bathhouse. That place must be operating as a cover for a base.”

“No doubt. The pirates plus the drugs and prostitution mean that”

“PROSTITUTION!?” Hunk yells completely floored. Lance claps a hand over his mouth.

“Shush! We’re supposed to be blending in!” A few of the other patrons glance over at Hunk’s outburst. Lance smiles apologetically in response and rubs Hunk’s back soothingly.

“Prostitution?!” Hunk repeats.

“There was, we, they were and” Lance stumbles, pink hue blossoming into a crimson shade at the memory.

“We walked in on a…client and from what we saw the operation is big and getting bigger.” Keith finishes, making eye contact with Lance and reddening. “Lance was terrified, he almost had a panic attack.” Keith adds, glaring at the table and completely missing Lance’s spectrum of emotion passing from abject bewilderment to relief but Hunk doesn’t and gives him the ‘We’ll talk later’ face.

The smell of meat ends their line of conversation and they shovel food into their mouths at an alarming rate. After half an hour of gluttony that only just satiates days of going without, they finally reach the crux of their problem.

“So how the hell are we going to enter the Buhan District?” Pidge finally asks.

“Well actually” Keith begins but pauses, remembering the last time he offered a suggestion to the group, he eyes Lance and immediately falls silent.

“What?” Lance demands.

“You won’t like it.”

 

 

 

 

 


	7. June 1696

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Things are ramping up :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and just so you know, comments and kudos feed my soul.

 

 

Four Years and Three Months Earlier

 

Long fingers pull at his face and deep violet orbs swirl in front of him. The colour grows and ripples, forcing its way into every orifice, blocking his nose and throat and pulsating through his head until it is everything.  

“Where is it?” A sultry tone dances around in the dark violet space as electrical daggers rip through his system.

“Where. Is. It?” Each word punctuated by a new rip in his body. Reality falls before him. Weeks and minutes pass.

“You are my Champion.” The voice asserts as the charge increases. “We are the future and you will guide me.” Shiro’s mouth is ripped open by the force of the pain as he roars into oblivion.

 

-.-

 

“Where are you from?” A soft voice asks in the swirling grey fog.

“Uncle says you’re not one of us, but you don’t look any different. You look. Nice. I mean you look like a nice person, not that you, you know. Umm.” The words get lost inside of him, but the voice strokes his hair and adjusts the sheets around his body.

 

-.-

 

“Poor bastard, he’s lasted longer than the others.”

 “Well that’s not exactly a surprise given what happened with Lotor”

Laughter. _Why is this funny?_

“Do you really think he knows?”

 

-.-

 

Electricity pulls him apart and forces him into a new form. Sounds and images scream at him.

“He is your target.”

_He’s in danger!_

 

-.-

 

“I’m much shorter than everybody else, Uncle says I’m a runt.”

 _How cute._ Someone inside thinks. 

“But I’m strong and I’m a better fighter than any of them. I don’t need their height. I’ll be the best fighter they’ve ever known.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Somebody is shocked by this comment, _they both are?_

 

-.-

 

Streaks of violet lightning shoot through his brain.

“Keith did this to you.” Shiro howls in response, a flash of red splattering across his conscious.

 

-.-

 

“Shiro. Shiro I need you to focus.”

_I am. You’re the only thing I see._

“Shiro. I’m not who he said I was. I have a claim.”

_Don’t leave._

“They’re on their way and we need to be ready. I need you to be strong.” Shiro pulls at his restraints, neck muscles straining.

“Shiro. Not now.” The hand on his arm calms him but his head flails, straining to hear.

“It’s in your arm.” Shiro explodes, fury as loud as thunder deafening his ears.

“Shiro. Shiro!” Electricity takes over, burning his body and blackening his mind.

In the eye of the storm a voice speaks.

“I’ll be here at

                                 be ready.”

 

-.-

 

Shiro is dragged through the base by strong hands, smaller ones supporting him at his lower back.

_He knows Keith. Keith trusts him._

“We have no idea how deep it is

                             Is it reversable?

                                                                                                               still intact 

                                                         He’s strong.”              

Shiro falters, slumping against Keith’s smaller frame. He is hoisted back up and held firmly against the larger one. Their words keep dancing away from him.                      

“Once we’ve cleared this level

                                        waiting for us

                                                                                   the ship.” He anchors himself to him.   

“How do we know we can trust them?”

“I trust them with my life and more importantly with yours.” A paw reaches out but cannot quite catch him when he falls. Through the haze he fights to focus.  

“You can’t go together.”

 _He’s furious. Why is he so angry? He’s in pain. I need to. He needs me to._ He falls into their arms.

 

-.-

 

 

16 Days Later

 

 

Flashes of violet explode brilliantly in his mind. Long ivory tresses decay to black. Yellow gold rusts to blue and is poisoned by indigo.

_“Keith did this to you.”_

His scars burn, resisting the soothing sensation of the surrounding water. Forgetting the small hands that once comforted him.

_“Keith did this to you.”_

Violet engulfs him and seeps in through his injuries. A charge of lightning explodes in his head.

 _“KEITH DID THIS TO YOU.”_ Shiro howls in agony and falls back to oblivion, his body gently rocked by the waves.

 

-.-

 

Platt scurries through the living quarters of the ship, squeaking at the others to hurry. Their tiny footsteps matching the patter of their frantic heartbeats. They arrive at their destination and squeeze beneath the white yew door. Platt’s furry rear almost doesn’t fit, and he has to be pulled through by his three smaller friends. Once inside they scurry up the rope hangings and land on Coran’s bed squeaking noisily.  

“Oh, not now my lady, we must” They interrupt his babbling with incessant squeals.

“Allura’s steering the ship to the surface” Coran repeats, head lolling to the side beneath his blue sleeping mask until his body stills and he shouts.

“Allura’s steering the ship to the surface!” He throws his quilt to the side, revealing blue and gold silk pyjamas. He races after the mice, through the living quarters and into the interior deck. Allura stands at the teludav eyes glazed over and shining white. Through the monitor he can see the carnage floating on the ocean surface and the sunlight fighting to break through.

“Allura stop! We cannot go any further, we must stay hidden!” He shouts desperately as the ship continues to ascend.

“Allura!” He grabs her hands and hears a ferocious roar rip through the castle. Allura’s eyes dim and she collapses against him. Coran soothingly strokes her hair and speaks to her softly, urging her to awaken. She gains consciousness and looks up, transfixed by the monitor. He follows her gaze and sees the investigatory lens zoom in on a body. Another roar rips through the ship as the pair lock gazes.

“Coran, we have to help him!” Allura demands, pushing herself to her feet and striding to the teludav.

“Allura no!” Coran grabs her. “I promised your father that I would keep you safe. That I would keep you hidden and never let them find you!”

“And I promised my parents that I would live up to them!” She shouts. “The Black Lion is awake; she is speaking to me and we are going to listen.”

“Allura.” Coran begs. His head drops and he desperately drags his hands through his hair.

“Wait.” He starts. “We will help him, but the ship must remain hidden. We can use the Oseac Pods to swim to the surface undetected and bring him aboard while the ship remains in the deep.” He looks out towards the bowels of the ship. “We will go to him, but we have to hide the ship first.” A final groan reverberates through the wood before she relents. Allura places her hand to the teladuv and her face crumples as she feels her pain.

“We have to act quickly.” The Princess commands.

 

-.-

 

The Black Lion watches as two pods are expelled from the ship and camouflage themselves against the sea. She feels moments of Shiro’s pain through their connection and weeps. As time passes, she feels him moving closer, she feels him coming home.

 

-.-

 

Shiro’s eyes snap open and he breathes erratically fighting against the auburn man holding him down. His chrome arm grabs him by the shirt and hurls him across the room. Growling, Shiro tries to run but his legs crumble.

“Please. We want to help you.” _Liar._ He snarls but is momentarily distracted by her silver hair and blue eyes that glint like starlight. _She looks. Is she? Human? Her ears…_ He looks at the man he threw and spots the connecting feature.   

“Shiro. We’re here to help you.” She pleads. He glares in return.

“How do you know my name?”

Allura hesitates.

“We were guided to you by a friend.” She smiles, holding out her hands.

“If it wasn’t for her we never would have known you needed help.” Coran adds, smiling.

“You’re safe now.” Allura promises. “We have healing pods that can restore your health and build your strength back.”

“You’ve likely been at sea for a long time judging by your skin and the wreckage. You’re a real champ for surviving so long.” Coran beams.

 _“You are my Champion.”_ Shiro’s eyes dilate and he stumbles backwards.

“Shiro? _He did this to you._ ” He whispers. 

Violet drowns him as a bellow is ripped from his core, lightning scorches him from within and he passes out, falling into a curved ivory grin.

 

-.-

 

“How much longer do you think he will need?” Allura asks, gazing at the healing pod.

“Another week or two should do it. For his superficial wounds at least. He was severely dehydrated and hadn’t eaten in days when we found him. His body needs time to heal and then once he’s better”

“We can start asking questions.” Allura finishes. “We need to know everything he knows about this Keith and his plans to usurp the Galran Empire. If there is another Ten-Year War on the horizon the people of the seas might not survive this time. It’s time to stop hiding.” She turns to Coran. “The people need us; we have to stop Keith before he steals the Lions.”

 

 

 


	8. April 1698

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Non-consensual touching - nothing too extreme, just wanted you to be aware <3

 

 

“So how the hell are we going to enter the Buhan District?” Pidge finally asks.

“Well, actually” Keith begins but falters, remembering the last time he offered a suggestion to the group, he eyes Lance and immediately falls silent.

“What?” Lance demands.

“You won’t like it.” Keith murmurs but three sets of eyes will him on.

“Well,” bronze muscles and Lance’s wild eyes flash through his mind.

“Never mind.” He resolves.  

“Oh come on! Clearly you have a plan, share it with the group.” Lance urges, spreading his arms with a flourish.

Shaking his head, Keith’s determined face sours to a scowl when he remembers the man’s remarks. 

“Keith.” Hunk calls, catching his attention. “If you have an idea tell us. If we think it’s a bad idea, we’ll say.”

Glancing furtively at Lance, Keith’s shoulders tense. 

“It’s fine Keith. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” Keith reddens, causing further confusion.

“Keith spit it out.” Pidge orders.

“I was thinking that wecoulddressLanceasaprostitute.” He finally rushes out. “But I don’t want to put him in danger and it’s not fair to expect that of him and so I’ve already dismissed the idea and we’ll have to come up with something else.” He races to a halt and firmly nods his head. The other three exchange glances, letting the silence envelop them until they break.

Laughter bursts from Lance and Pidge as Hunk shakes his head. Keith stares in disbelief as Pidge starts hammering the table with their first, almost crying. 

“What the hell!” Keith shouts. “This isn’t funny! We’re not putting Lance in any more danger!”

“Guys!” The laughter echoes in their booth.

“Guys seriously!” The pain in his voice finally ushers control back to the group.

“Sorry Keith.” Pidge giggles.

“Yeah sorry.” Lance adds. Hunk throws a lifeline to a disturbed Keith as his head continues to whip between Lance and Pidge.

“It wouldn’t be the first time Lance has pretended to be a prostitute.” He smiles, shaking his head at his friend. 

 _Then, why?_ Keith is pulled from his thoughts by Hunk. 

“We were caught out past curfew in the last town we stayed in and we were about to be arrested until _Sapphire_ over here explained that she was a working girl and that I was her heavy.” A brief look of concern flashes in Hunk’s eyes but is quickly covered by an amused smile. “It worked and we avoided jail. Though why he believed us I have no idea, we looked a mess.”

“Speak for yourself!” Lance retorts.

“So, what’s your plan Keith?” Pidge smiles. 

Frowning, Keith doesn’t answer until kicked under the table. 

“Well. My plan was to use the money you found to dress Lance as a prostitute and ourselves as his handlers. Hunk would pose as security; you would be the attendant and I would act as the advisor.”

“You do have a refined look about you.” Pidge smiles and Keith bristles. Pidge’s eyes narrow before the look is hidden beneath nonchalance. Keith continues.  

“We would wait until the red hour and then approach the crossing. Our cover story would be that we were escorting Lance to his client. But we would need to save enough money for a decent bribe just in case.” Keith finishes, staring at the table.

“Not bad.” Pidge nods.

“It’s a decent plan but what if” Hunk begins.

“Do you have a better idea?” Lance jumps in. Hunk and Lance share a look.

“I just want you to be safe.” Hunk finally relents.

“I know buddy.” Lance smiles, rubbing Hunk’s back.

“Right now, none of us are safe.” Pidge reminds them sombrely. "We need to pass through the gate and get off this island. Until then we’re all at risk. But if we’re doing this then we have to stay together at all times and be vigilant. We have to keep Lance safe.” Pidge affirms.

“Agreed.” Hunk nods.

“My heroes!” Lance exclaims, swooning at his friends and covering his rapid heartbeat with a dramatic gesture.  Keith’s mouth hangs wide open.

“Are you okay with this?” He pleads with Lance.

“We’ve been trying to figure out how to pass through to that district since we first decided to travel to the Northern Port. If anyone had a better idea, they would have voiced it by now.” He asserts. Keith’s eyebrows contort his face.

“But”

“Keith. It’s fine. It’s a good plan and we’ll look out for each other. Like we always do.” Lance smiles and grabs his arm, giving it a firm shake.

“And besides Lance has the best legs for the job!” Pidge crows.

Keith ignores the back and forth in favour of stewing as he and Hunk are lost in thought.

 

-.-

 

He is finally pulled from his ruminating by Pidge.

“We need to budget our money. Keith, how much will we need for the bribe?” Pidge asks.

“Hmm. After seeing the expense of the bathhouse and factoring in that they’re guarding Buhan. I think we should save up to a thousand GACs.” Lance and Hunk’s mouths fall open.

“We need to be on the safe side. Five hundred will probably be enough but we can’t afford to risk it.” Pain and panic return to his eyes. Pidge claps him on the back.

“Great. We also need to save money for…”

Keith blocks out the rest. _This is such a bad idea. That guy in the bathhouse has nothing on the Galra. What if they make Lance_

“Keith.” Hunk commands. “We would never put Lance in unnecessary danger, and he will not be out of our sight.”

“We would never do that to anyone.” Pidge adds softly.

“If I had a problem with the plan I would say so, so stop looking so damn guilty.” Lance finishes, a pink hue lightly dusting his features. Hunk raises an eyebrow, eyeing the two.

“If we’re doing this, we all need to be on board.” Pidge affirms. “Are you in?”

Keith groans.

“I’m in.” He mutters.

 

-.-

 

Parents drag their children past the tempting toy stalls of the colourful market eager to avoid unnecessary expenses. The stores are lined with everything from exotic fruits to golden jewellery and clothing fabrics. The main boutiques line either side of the central market. As the group pass by the shoe repair and hand painted maps they begin to attract stares from the modestly dressed shoppers of Jung.

“Ooooooh! A market! Can we look? Hunk can we look?”

“Not yet Lance, we need to buy clothes first, once we know how much we have left over then we can look at the market.” Hunk soothes.  

Lance slumps but soon brightens as they reach the fashion cove of the district.

“Before you go running off, we need to be careful.” The other three turn to look at Keith quizzically.

“We need a discreet shop owner that can help us with our specific needs. Some shops don’t like to be associated with certain…activities.” He explains. “Pidge and I will speak to the proprietors and feel them out before you two come in. We don’t want people to start talking.”

“Anyone would think you’ve been in this business before.” Pidge comments, Keith scowls at the hint of accusation.

“Yeah well, I’ve spent a lot of time around thugs and I’m a quick learner.” Keith and Pidge lock eyes and Pidge eventually shrugs.

“Hunk, Lance stay in this area and don’t draw attention. Pretend you're window shopping and stay within hearing distance.” Keith commands, pointedly staring at Lance.

Lance blushes and grins.

“They don’t call me Mr Stealth for no reason!”

“Nobody calls you” Lance sharply raises his hand to cease Pidge’s interruption.

“And besides I love shopping.” He smiles brightly before realization dawns. “I mean”

“He really does. You should try holding him back.” Hunk laughs.

“We should get going.” Keith turns to Pidge, missing Lance’s scarlet countenance, “We’ll talk strategy once we’ve decided where to target.”

“Jesus Keith we’re not stealing from them.” Pidge comments.

The noise of their conversation tails off until Hunk and Lance can only hear faint murmurs. Unaware of Hunk’s assessing gaze, Lance watches them until they finally enter a shop. He catches Hunk’s eye and reddens, suddenly bouncing away. 

“Oooh! Look at these belts, they’re handwoven and made of real Oxnarl leather!” Lance coos.

“Lance.”

Lance ignores Hunk’s tone and keeps his attention on the window displays.

“They also have matching boots!”

“Lance. What happened to you and Keith in the bathhouse?”

Sighing, Lance’s shoulders droop.  

“Hunk. Do I have to relive it right now? I’m fine. We’re fine. I just don’t want to talk about it right now.” Hunching his shoulders, he curls in on himself. Hunk’s stony expression falls, he reaches out to Lance and hugs him. 

“Okay. But at some point, we do need to talk.”

“I know. Just not today.”

Hunk sighs but finally relents.

“Fine. Show me the belts.”

“This one would look so nice with your tunic!”

 

-.-

 

After Hunk has prevented Lance from charging into the fifth shop in a row Pidge and Keith finally reappear.

“Oh, thank god.” Hunk breaths, holding tight to the back of Lance’s shirt. “Lance, we can shop properly now.”

“Wooo!” Lance jumps out of Hunk’s grip and charges away only to barrel into Keith, immediately clamming up. 

“Sorry.” He breathes.  

“It’s okay.” Keith mumbles.

After a tense moment Pidge jumps in.

“Okay. We’ve found a shop with a decent selection that caters to _unique clientele_. They’re happy to host a private fitting.”

“Wow! How did you manage to swing that?” Lance gapes.

“I didn’t. Keith did.” Pidge smiles. Keith scratches the back of his neck and shrugs.

“Umm. We should head over.” He suggests and Hunk claps him on the back.

“Good job.” Hunk praises and Keith looks down and mumbles.

“Thanks.”

As they get closer to the outlying shop, Keith turns to Lance. “Don’t forget we’re playing a role.” He warns.

 

-.-

 

 _Lavish is an understatement._ The shop’s walls are deep wood, with niches carved out of one side holding a plethora of hand bound shoes. Gold railings gild the other three walls and hold an array of handsewn and exquisitely fitted gowns and tailored jackets. Plush green poofs adorn the audience section of the fitting area and glasses of a caramel bubbly liquid and delicate pastel confections await them. Lance’s eyes burst at their seams trying to take everything in. 

A kind middle aged woman approaches him.

“You must be Sapphire and how beautiful you are! Well, we are here to show you off to the best of our abilities. That shouldn’t be difficult.” She winks.

Lance blushes.

“Umm” But before he can speak, she takes his hand.

“Come with me! We have much to discuss.” She ushers a startled Lance to the centre of the viewing section and positions him on a round velvet stage.

“Now. Red as the benefactor the final say will of course lie with you, but I would love everyone’s good opinion and satisfaction.” She smiles warmly at each member of the group.

“Which features are you hoping to highlight?”

“His legs.” Keith directs. “And his neck and collarbone.”

“Excellent choice!” She turns to Lance. “You have a beautiful lithe form and sharp cut features that are our honour to highlight!”

“Ensure that you do.” Keith commands, lounging in one of the viewing chairs like, _like…my pimp. Oh god, he’s my pimp!_

“I expect the best.” Keith rumbles. _I swear his voice is deeper than normal. Lance focus!_

Lance blushes and panics himself into a coughing fit. The assistant rushes to his side with water, cooing until he manages to compose himself. Once Lance is deemed well, she turns her attention back to Keith.

“And what colour and fabric would best please you?” She inquires.

“Blue. And something soft and light.” He orders, taking a swig of the amber liquid with his legs spread apart. Pidge eyes their interaction until the assistant interrupts.

“I have just the thing! Please enjoy the refreshments whilst I work my magic.” She takes Lance’s hand and whisks him away with a flourish.

After half a varga of preening and fluffing the attendant reappears.

“Please close your eyes!” She giggles excitedly. After the sound of rustling fabric and hushed instructions she finally announces. “Open!”

Keith glares at the attendant and her ridiculous pose with bent knee, head dramatically thrown back and arms aimed at Lance. He rolls his eyes and then moves to take Lance in.

_Oh. Wow. Yeah. That will definitely work._

As annoying as she was the attendant had done her job perfectly. Lance was in a deep azure chiffon gown. A thigh high split up the left-hand side showed off his long tan legs and heels further lengthened them. The top had a low neckline that accentuated Lance’s neck and collarbone with further attention drawn to them by a hanging sapphire pendant attached to a choker. The slightly transparent top half of the dress hinted at his physique and the tightly fastened middle showed off Lance’s lithe form with a loose flowing bottom that ended with a delicate swish. Lance’s hair had been gently tousled with added wave and the entire look was finished with light kohl around his eyes and a hint of dusky pink on his lips and cheeks. 

“Wow! You look amazing!” Pidge cheers barely able to stay on their plush olive armchair.

“Ravishing! Isn’t she!” The attendant proclaims, clutching at her chest exuberantly. Keith rolls his eyes before commanding her attention.

“We’ll take everything. I also require suitable clothing for myself and my associates.” Keith declares and stands. “Show us your finest suits.”

One varga later and the quartet were ready. Hunk had been transformed in a golden doublet with silver embroidery framed by a tailored brown coat with gold detailing on the cuffs, a high collar and fitted trousers. White knee-high socks and brown leather buckled shoes with a golden buckle added an air of refinement. Slicked back hair tied with a mustard velvet tie completed the renovation.  

Pidge had donned a green doublet with golden details, a brown tailored coat to the knee with a high collar and golden swirls at the cuffs, white knee-high socks and heeled brown leather boots.

Keith as Lance’s trusted advisor was lavished with the most attention. Only their finest black riding jacket with onyx buttons and golden embroidery around the collar would do. He purchased tight black trousers of the highest quality and black leather boots sewn up the sides. The look was finished with a white cravat, white shirt, golden belt and a ruby ring. Keith’s unruly mane was tied up with a red silk tie. 

The trio are presented to Lance with a theatrical flourish.

“Well my dear, what do you think?” Gesturing towards Keith her face pulls into a suggestive smirk.   

Lance chokes and falls into yet another coughing fit.

“I know my dear. I often think beauty will be the death of me.” She performs as she rubs his back and takes the group in.   

“Beautiful. Absolutely stunning. My finest work!” The attendant sheds a tear and takes Lance by the hand, helping him from his stage. “And you my dear are my shining jewel.”

Pidge strains at the effort to keep a straight face and is roughly kicked by Keith mid cough. As they finally leave, the attendant lovingly kisses Lance’s hand and wishes her well. A few metres away from the boutique Pidge begins to snigger. Followed by Hunk letting out a giggle and the two of them fall helplessly into a pile of incoherent laughter.

“You’re just jealous that you could never pull this off.” Lance exclaims, strutting up the street and flashing a peak at his long legs.

“Stop it all of you. This is important. We have to convince them that we’re serious or they won’t let us pass through. Stay in character from now until we’re through and safe. No messing around.” Keith commands.

Pidge sighs. “Captain Grumpy is right. We can’t have them questioning us. We need to get through as quickly as possible.”

“We should start making our way there. We spent longer than I anticipated getting clothes and it will be night soon. You guys head off, I have one more purchase to make.” Keith mutters before marching away.  

 

-.-

 

Soft lamp lights begin to burn as darkness descends on the cobbled streets. The crowds thin around the restaurants and boutiques as the majority of people start to make their way home, leaving just the late diners and frequenters of public houses. Town noise diminishes as the quartet near the gate until only the click of Lance’s heels can be heard. Keith leads the way with Lance directly behind, Hunk to Lance’s left and Pidge at the rear, holding the edge of Lance’s velvet cloak aloft.  

“You ready Lance?” Keith whispers, face forward. Lance breathes deeply.

“Ready.”

The wall protecting the Buhan district is intimidating in size. Unfathomably tall and just as thick. It is lined with armed guards and no one passes without being thoroughly assessed. The light above the observations cabin shines harshly and illuminates the group.

“Halt!” A guard shouts as he comes to stand over Keith.

_Not Galra._

His eyes glare down at him before being captured by Lance, he spends a little too long for Keith’s liking assessing _Sapphire._

“Present your papers.”

“We do not have passage papers.” Keith replies. The guard keeps his eyes on Lance.

“Then what business have you coming to the gate?”

Keith draws himself up before answering.

“We have a gift for Commander Throk.” Keith bites. “We were instructed to be with him in less than half a varga and no later. I will be handing over the names of anyone who obstructs his wishes.”

The guard pulls back and warily takes the group in.

“Wait here.” He growls before marching away.

Breathing deeply as one, the four of them remain silent under the scrutiny of the guards conversing in the shadows. The man that had addressed them talks animatedly with the tallest of the sentries and the quartet stand strong under their unwavering attention. Eventually, the taller of the two shrugs. The sentinel calls to them as he walks back. 

“Your passage has been approved.” They breathe an internal sigh of relief. 

“You will be escorted by carriage to Commander Throk to ensure the safety of his _gift_ and your timely arrival. Follow me.”

_Shit!_

“That is very considerate of you, but we know the way and we have ample time but thank you for your offer.” Keith bows.

“We **will** escort you. Commander Throk is the highest ranking official of this province. It is our duty to ensure that his instructions are met. We are not to _obstruct his wishes_.” He sneers at Keith.

“Follow me.” He commands.

 

-.-

 

An elaborately wrought golden carriage with crimson velvet seating awaits them as they are closely led by the guards. Tinted glass windows conceal the passengers and the outside world and as soon as the quartet are seated, the jangle of keys and deafening click of the lock resound. Heavy footsteps lead away and climb into the front perch.  

“What the hell are we going to do?” Hunk whispers, eyes frantic. “They’re taking us straight to him! And who the hell is he?”

“He’s a high-ranking pirate. He runs the Northern Port.” Keith grimaces.

“Why the hell did you say his name?” Lance demands indignantly.

“It’s his name that got us through the gate!” Keith lashes back. “If we weren’t going to a Galran Pirate they wouldn’t have let us through. They would have told you to work the Jung District and stop wasting their time.”

“You could have mentioned that!” Hunk whisper bellows.

“I thought that was obvious!” Keith hisses.

“Enough.” Pidge spits. “We can’t waste this time fighting. We need a plan.”

“Keith. Where will they be taking us?”

“Probably to the Aurumiate.”

“Which is…?”

“The main drugs den of this province where the Galra meet.”

“Oh God.” Hunk wails.

“But I thought the bathhouse at Jung was their den?” Lance muses.

“No. The main hub is always in the richest area. The fact that they have a second in another district is puzzling.” Keith broods in silence.

“We’ll figure that out later. Once they drop us off, we’ll act grateful, make it look like we’re on our way to Throk and then we’ll make a run for it.” Pidge says.  

“Whatever happens we can’t risk being separated.” Hunk commands.

“Agreed. It’s too dangerous.” Pidge nods.

“Fine. We go along with it and make it look like we’re happy for the ride. Stay in character and we’ll get the hell away from them as soon as possible.” Keith ends.

 

-.-

 

The carriage halts and heavy footsteps make their way to their door, the key turning in the lock before the carriage door swings open. A guard holds it ajar and gestures for them to alight. Keith and Hunk climb out first. Offering his hand to Lance, the guard aids him in gliding down the steps. 

“Follow me.”

“Thank you for your generosity and for the transportation but we will be fine from here.” Keith bows. “Your assistance will not go unnoted.”

“How kind.” The guard bites. “But I am under strict instructions to deliver you straight to Commander Throk.” As he speaks two other guards jump from the back of the carriage and surround the group. “We can’t have you getting lost or arriving late now can we.” He purrs.

The four of them are marched to the front door of the Aurumiate. A white pagoda building adorned with crimson and gold and the most expensive looking building Lance has ever seen in his life. _Like, ever!_ As they are led through the first floor Lance peaks into the rooms they pass by and spies the far-flung expensive antiques, tapestries and…pirates. _Galra_. _Definitely. Galra._ The men are huge, the shortest at least six foot two and all powerfully built and intimidating. Eyes brighter than average with a yellow tint and skin that in daylight looks normal enough but at night and in the right lighting looks unearthly with an almost silvery quality. 

Hunk, Lance and Pidge had never been in close contact with the Galra before, they had always avoided them. Lance had once or twice seen their towering height in crowds but had never strayed close enough to make any further observations. Lance may not have been the most obedient child, but his mother told him to stay away from them and he had. _Humans have no business getting involved with the Galra, they think we’re inferior and exist to be dominated._ He always wished it had been the Alteans that had survived the war, _at least they were willing to work with humans._

Laughter and the tinkling of beaded curtains pull at his attention as they find their way through the haze of fruity and herbal smoke. Lance spies a beautiful woman in, well, you can hardly call that little piece of fabric _clothing_ , entertaining a Galran pirate. An ivory youth smirks at Lance as he tends to another pirate, stroking his chest and whispering in his ear. They are led past several more rooms before being taken to a lavish waiting area.  

“Please, have a seat.”

After a few moments a kindly older woman enters. Keith, Hunk and Pidge stand to greet her, but she instantly turns to Lance.

“Well aren’t you beautiful!” She coos. She walks over to Lance and tenderly holds his face to take a closer look.

“You must be ever so cold after your journey, come with me and we will have a nice spot of tea.” She takes Lance’s hand but Keith jerks forward.

“That is very kind of you, but we are here to make an appointment which cannot be delayed.”

“Oh nonsense! She can have a nice cup of Yaowu tea.” The lady smiles, guiding Lance to his feet. Hunk also steps forward.

“She has a tender disposition. New tea may not agree with her, it is best not to take the risk.” Hunk bows.

“My my aren’t you popular.” The lady smiles. “You don’t mind having tea with me do you my dear?” She asks Lance.

“Of course not.” He answers delicately. Pidge strides forward.

“I will accompany you; it is only proper.” Pidge asserts.

The elderly woman tilts her head and regards Pidge. “Very well.” She replies.

 

-.-

 

She leads the pair up a staircase and down a dark wood corridor lit by ornamental lanterns in jewel tones. She stops outside a storeroom and turns to Pidge.

“Now make yourself useful and collect the tea items.” She gestures dismissively.

“I must remain with my charge; I am sure you can understand.”

“Of course, we will be here. It is not proper for a lady to collect _her own_ tea items.” She smiles. Pidge eases the door open and looks inside, breathing a sigh of relief on seeing the tea items.

“We need the jade pieces at the back.” The woman instructs. Pidge walks to the back of the storeroom and squints, there is little light coming from the ajar door. Pidge lifts the jade teapot and hears the mechanism. Their reactions are fast, but the trapdoor is faster. A shout is swallowed by the chasm as the doors click shut.

The elderly woman taps her foot.  

“We will wait for your attendant in the tearoom my dear. The tea items will need to be cleaned first.” She gently urges Lance forward, but he hesitates.

“I wouldn’t want my assistance to worry.”

“Of course not, I will send an aide to assist them.” She guides Lance away from the storeroom as he keeps taking peaks over his shoulder.

_Come on Pidge._

 

-.-

 

As they enter the dark teak tearoom, already beautifully set with a white and gold tea set, Lance’s eyes narrow.

“Oh my! What a lovely surprise, the room is already laid. Well, as soon as your attendant returns I will apologise for stealing their time.” The pair seat themselves on plush cushions and the woman grins at Lance. Picking up the bone china teapot she pours steaming golden liquid into his cup.

“Enjoy my dear.”

 

-.-

 

“Hunk stop fidgeting.” Keith reprimands.

“This isn’t right.” Hunk’s leg is bouncing wildly. “My stomach feels like I’m lost in a storm. Something’s up. We need to get Lance and Pidge and get the hell out of here.”

Keith groans and fists his hands in his hair. “I know!” He stands. “Let’s find them. If we have to fight our way out, so be it.”

 

-.-

 

As Lance is nursing his second cup of tea a young boy enters with a scroll tied with a deep purple ribbon. The boy hurries to the older woman to deliver his message. She unrolls the scroll and instantly pulls a shocked face, mere seconds later she returns it.

“Oh dear! It seems that your attendant has been taken ill and is being seen to by our doctor. They send their apologies and promise to be back with you as soon as possible. Such a shame.” She shoos the youth away. Lance freezes.  

As the boy leaves a Galran enters.

“Well. Best not keep Commander Throk waiting!” She hums. The Galran stands over Lance and offers his hand alongside his sneer. After a moment of panic Lance stands on shaking knees and is escorted from the room.

The pirate conducts the older woman and Lance deep into the central chambers. They stop outside a thick hardwood door and the man knocks.

A deep voice rumbles, “Enter.” 

 

-.-

 

Pidge coughs and rolls to a stand. _Where the hell am I?_

After recovering from their fall, the smell hits them. Repositioning their glasses, they take in the space as the dust finally disperses.   

They’re in a domed cavern, grey and dimly lit. The floor beneath them is filthy and covered in black soot. The walls are bare, and the only exits are the trap door above and one door to the left. It is locked, bolted and sealed shut in twelve different places. 

Pidge falls to their knees. _Lance._

 

-.-

 

The guard pushes the door open to a… _study?_

The walls are covered in dark wooden paneling, lavish carpets cover the dark flooring, a large window looks out on the affluent Buhan district and a huge desk sits beneath it covered in stacks of papers, all stamped with the Galran seal.

Lance is guided to a seating area; an ornate table is laden with treats, surrounded by velour chairs and heated by a fire. A large decorative tapestry hangs above, emblazoned with a purple crest. Firm footsteps make their way to the door across the room and in walks Commander Throk.

 _Oh god, he’s massive._ Standing at least six foot eight he towers over Lance. His angular face highlights his two scars, reminiscent of lightning bolts. The yellow tint to his eyes is enhanced by the fire in the room and his pale skin. He is in heavy-duty black leather trousers and boots. His shirt is cinched by his belt that holds a number of daggers, many new to Lance. His initial look of confusion is replaced with leering when he spies _Sapphire_.

“What brings you to my quarters at this hour?” He cocks his head to the side and smiles.

“A gift for you great Commander.” The elderly woman bows.

Throk’s eyes drag up and down Lance’s form before he grins.

“Leave us.” He dismisses. Lance feels his stomach drop as they are left alone. The Commander rotates a chair around and gestures to his lap.

“Have a seat.” He smirks.  

 

-.-

 

Tiptoeing down a dark corridor Keith and Hunk attempt to fumble their way through the labyrinthine base.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Hunk whispers.

“After Lance.” Keith asserts.

“No I meant”  

“Did you really think that nobody would recognize you?” A voice purrs.

Hunk and Keith freeze as torchlight illuminates their forms. Keith stands tall, surrounded by Galra.  

 

-.-

 

Commander Throk nibbles at Sapphire’s ear and whispers. “Aren’t you an exotic one?”

Lance forces his eye roll down and giggles as the commander starts to lick his way down Sapphire’s neck, lavishing particular attention to his collarbone. As he starts to pull the neckline of Sapphire’s dress down Lance’s much smaller hand latches onto his, stilling his movements.

“Not yet. You haven’t even taken me to dinner.” He pouts.

Commander Throk grins and traces his hands along Lance’s legs.

“I thought you were dinner.” He smiles, arriving at Lance’s inner thigh and grasping him.  

Lance gasps.

“My my Throk. What a wonderful gift you have procured for me, how rude of you to start unwrapping it yourself.”

Throk thrusts Lance into a standing position with one hand whilst saluting with the other.

“Emperor Lotor. I did not realise that you were visiting my province. I would have”

“Leave us.” Lotor interrupts.

“Emperor I”

“Get out! I will deal with you later. Did you honestly think I didn’t know?” Lotor’s eyes rage behind his calm words. Throk storms from the room.

Lotor pads over to Lance and gently clasps his chin, moving his head delicately from side to side.

“How inappropriate of me to use such a tone in the presence of a lady.” He smiles, holding Lance’s face firm in his grasp. He elegantly slides into Throk’s seat, pulling Lance on top of him in the process. He strokes Lance’s stomach and purrs.

“I have a few questions to ask you about a certain friend of yours.”

 

 


	9. April 1968

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Note: Continued warning for non-consensual touching.

 

“How inappropriate of me to use such a tone in the presence of a lady.” He smiles, holding Lance’s face firm in his grasp. He releases him and elegantly slides into Throk’s seat, pulling Lance on top of him in the process. He strokes Lance’s stomach and purrs. 

“I have a few questions to ask you about a certain friend of yours.” 

Lance swallows.  

“A friend?” He stammers before stroking Lotor’s arm. “Am I so unappealing that I have lost your attention already?” He purrs. 

Lotor smiles, his hand roaming lower. 

“I am a highly proficient man.” He smirks and begins to massage Lance’s thigh muscle. “I can lavish you with attention whilst learning from you, now can’t I?” He squeezes before continuing. “And besides, I want to know what a pretty girl like you is doing with my dear nephew.” Lotor probes. 

“Your…nephew.” Lance whispers. 

“Yes. How is Keith doing?” 

 

-.-

 

“You cause damage at the South Port, offending good men and disrupting businesses, you smuggle your way into Jung, lie your way into Buhan and you really thought you could do all that without gaining our attention?” Haxus sneers, his watery yellow eyes glaring in the torchlight. A ring of obsessive golden orbs focus on Keith. 

Hunk slowly edges away from the group as Keith fires back. 

“If there’s one thing I could always rely on, it was your incompetence.” Keith bites. 

Prorok growls. “You dirty half-breed, how dare you.” He wildly thrashes his torch through the air as he spits in Keith’s face. “Lotor should have drowned you filthy bastard the day you were abandoned.” 

“He should have drowned you the day you stopped taking baths. What is it about Commanders that makes them think they’re above basic hygiene? But it’s never to late to learn, is it Hunk?” 

“Never.” Hunk confirms as he lifts the colossal vase of expensive flowers from its pedestal and douses the Galra. Torches hiss as black reigns. 

“Now!” Keith calls, ramming his knee into Prorok’s stomach. A thud resonates as the Galra desperately swipe in the dark, fighting and falling over one another as Keith and Hunk disappear down the edge of the corridor. 

“Enough!” Haxus commands. “Separate and find them.” 

Heavy thuds fall in unison and begin to gain on the pair. 

“Which way?” Hunk pleads. 

“Away from them.” Keith grits out, hands feeling along the wall for a hiding place. He finds a door handle. 

“In here!” and pushes Hunk inside, locking it behind them. 

“Look for a light source, we need to regroup and plan.” 

“Rodger.” 

The pair search along the shelves, feeling numerous teacups and saucers until Keith grabs hold of an unusually textured teapot. 

“What the” the mechanism sounds, and the pair fall through the dark. 

 

-.-

 

Lance’s mouth is hanging open. _Nephew…his nephew!!_ Completely oblivious to Lotor’s ever more exploratory hand until it finds his…Lance gasps and goes to hit Lotor, only for his hands to be easily caught and held against his muscular chest. Lotor smiles.

“Zethrid.” He calls. A brawny pirate with thick set shoulders enters the room, she leers at Lance.  

“Yes Emperor.”  

“Call them off. It’s time for a family reunion.” He grins. 

 

-.-

 

“Oh man. That really hurt my back.” Hunk gasps, rolling over in pain. 

“Hunk?” Pidge questions through the grey kickback. 

“Pidge!” Hunk shouts in joy, grabbing hold of his tiny friend before being attacked by a coughing fit. 

“What are you doing in here?” Keith questions as the particles begin to disperse. 

“Having a tea party. What do you think I’m doing down here? That woman tricked me into falling through the trapdoor.” 

“Oh god. This means that Lance is alone. Oh god. We have to get out. We have to get to him. Pidge, what’s the plan?” Hunk begs. 

“There are two doors, the one ten metres above us” the trio look up, “and that one,” she juts her chin. “It’s locked in twelve places, bolted and sealed. Without any tools it will be near impossible to break down.” Pidge concludes.

Hunk slumps forward, hands pulling at his hair. 

“How has this happened? How did we let this happen!” He fumes. 

Keith gets up to pace. “They were ready for us. They knew we were coming, and they outmaneuvered us.” 

“Keith, how do they know you. What’s really going on?” Hunk demands. 

Keith walks to the door. 

“Keith.” 

He fiddles with the latch and the bolts and peers through the keyhole.  

“Keith!” 

He pulls at the largest bolt. 

“Keith answer me!” 

“The door is unlocked.” 

“What?” Pidge and Hunk shout in unison. 

“The door is unlocked.” He repeats and pushes the thick blackwood door open, illustrating his claim.

“Keith.” The tone of Pidge’s voice stops him from leaving. 

“That door was bolted shut, I’ve spent the last half a varga analyzing its locking mechanism and trying to unhinge it and now it’s miraculously unlocked.” They pause and flick their eyes to Hunk. “They knew you were coming. They know you. We can’t afford to fall into another trap.” Pidge asserts. 

Keith quietly closes the door and returns to the others. 

“We need a plan.” Pidge affirms.  

 

-.-

 

Keith carefully eases the solid door open and steps out, analyzing the space and holding his finger up for silence. 

“All clear.” 

“We need to move quickly.” Pidge answers. 

The three of them scurry along the corridor. 

“Which way do we go?” Hunk whispers. A door to their right creaks opens in answer. 

“Well that’s not ominous at all.” Pidge monotones. Keith glares in response before moving away. 

“He wants us to find him and he has Lance. If they want to make it easier for us, who are we to complain?” Keith shrugs, he turns to look behind him and urges the other two on with his hand. 

Pidge and Hunk share a look. 

 

-.-

 

After passing through a few more passageways they find themselves in a lavish corridor, with a slightly ajar door at the end. Keith assesses the thick hardwood door and motions at Pidge.  

“We’re in here.” Lotor calls.

The trio freezes. They share a final look before nodding in unison and making their way inside. 

“I never could rely on you to do anything without me.” Lotor jibes as soon as Keith is in sight. He strokes up Lance’s leg, locking eyes with Keith. 

“Tut tut tut. It took you ever so long to find your friend, anything could have happened to her.” Lotor smirks, pinching Lance’s nipple. Lance spasms, blushing profusely. Hunk surges forward but is held back by Pidge.  

“Then again. At least you _found_ this friend. Whatever did become of your dearest _Shiro_? I hear he entered my waters not long ago, but we haven’t seen him in a while. But don’t worry. Hunting him down won’t take very long and when we do have him, I’ll enjoy making him beg. He was ever so good at it.” 

Keith draws his Galran blade and points it at Lotor.

“The amount of times he called your name and, where were you? You just left your dear _Shiro_ to rot.” 

“Keep his name out of your mouth!” Keith growls, his hands shaking, eyes glowing and skin taking on a silvery sheen. Lotor scowls and goes to his belt. 

“Wait.” Hunk calls. “This is between you. Take Keith. We’re nothing to you, let us go.” He attempts. 

Keith’s sword falls limply to his side. “Hunk.” He pleads. Hunk’s eyes never leave Lance. 

“We’ll leave this island. We’ll never interfere with the Galra ever again and we’ll go now. Quietly. The three of us.” Hunk negotiates.  

Lotor smiles, eyes on Keith’s dejected face. 

“My my. You always have been a people person dear nephew.” He breathes. “Fine. Take your harlot.” He shoves Lance off his knee, causing him to smash against the floor. Hunk immediately runs to him and holds him close. 

Lotor dismisses them with a gesture and smiles at Keith. Hunk helps Lance across the room, refusing to look back at Keith whose crumpled face falls. 

The door sounds shut behind Lotor. 

“Oh dear. Yet another ruined relationship on your shoulders. What is this now? Number six? No, it can’t possibly be that high you never had any friends as a child.” He smiles. “Not even your own mother wanted you.” He leers. “But I’m not surprised by your betrayal. Dirty little half breed.” Lotor stands. 

“I took you into my home, I treated you like family and the only thanks I get is a knife in the back and a lost pet. It’s a good thing your dear _Shiro_ can’t see you now. Desperate. Alone. Pathetic. I wonder what he would think of his little bitch now that” 

Lotor’s taunts are interrupted by Throk’s expensive chaise fur throw being thrown over his head by Hunk and Lance clocks him around the temple with an iron poker. As Lotor sways Pidge throws

Hunk’s belt around his form and pulls it tight. 

Keith assesses Lotor’s unsteady form and nods at Lance who delivers another blow to his head. Lotor falls. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Pidge commands, throwing Throk’s antique chair through the window and shattering the glass. 

The quartet scramble through the shards and clamber down the side of the building. As soon as their feet hit cobbles, Keith is ordering them forward. 

“Go! Go! That way!” He shouts whilst charging forward, closely followed by the others. Their feet pound through the streets as shouts ring out alongside bells and fires begin to light up behind them.

Keith’s eyes widen as he hears doors slam and roars ring out and turns around.

“Lance? Lance drop the damn heels! You’ll run faster”

“No! They were expensive and they accentuate my legs!” He spits from beside Keith. “And I seem to be keeping up just fine.” He retorts as he pulls ahead of Keith. 

Keith huffs and struggles to overtake him as they race to the port. 

The smell of the sea hits them before the view of the port does. 

“Wow.” Hunk manages whilst gasping for breath. 

The Northern Port is stunning. Firelight lanterns hang along the façade lighting the vast ships in golden light. The ships’ sails puff in the wind, brigs with violet sails stand tall alongside the last of the local galleons and colossal merchant vessels. A man in a patterned silk suit and coiffured white wig orders his men to offload his cargo, the  

“Hunk! We do not have time to admire the scenery! Haul ass!” Keith demands, cutting Hunk off from taking in the stunning harbour. He faces forward and follows Keith who darts to line up with a ship’s gangway. 

“Keith?” He bellows as Keith tears his way up the rope bridge, shoving a man over the side. 

“Come on!” He bellows unsheathing his sword and making quick work of the other two men. Pidge sees masses splash into the water below as they run up to join Keith. Once all four are safely aboard

Keith slashes through the gangway. It slams into the water as the Galra crowd the port.  

“Secure the sail!” Keith commands as he cuts away the anchor.

“Keith what the” 

“Secure the sail!” Lance and Keith cry at Hunk in unison as Lance undoes the remaining ropes tethering them to the port. Pidge can see Throk take charge of the Galra, sending them running to a nearby ship. 

“Hunk now!” Pidge calls, spurring Hunk into action.  

After another dobosh Hunk feels the ship moving and looks out to see the port fall further away. He turns and sees Keith resplendent at the helm, haloed by the evening glow, Lance mans the navigation port, searching ahead through the telescope and Pidge works at the hydranautic engine, fingers ferociously tapping at the display. 

 

-.-

 

After a varga or so of being chased and finally outmaneuvering the Galra, the sun has long set and the group finally have a minute to breathe. Keith stands at the wheel, lightly guiding the ship, Lance is leaning against a pile of crates looking over maps and Pidge is reading a technical manual. Hunk emerges from the bowels of the ship, having searched through the pantry. He sits next to Pidge and takes the group in and smiles. Lance has closed his eyes and is breathing deeply with a grin on his face. Hunk may not be entirely over his sea nausea, especially on a new ship but being back out on the open ocean is worth it to see Lance happy. 

“You did a great job.” Keith’s comment cuts through the silence. Lance’s eyes spring open and the three turn to stare at Keith. 

“I. I grew up on ships and you have a real natural ability for sailing.” Keith turns to look at Lance. He looks… _sad?_  

“I’m so sorry that I took your boat from you.” Keith apologizes, taking Lance in for the first time. “But I’m going to get her back.” He asserts. 

“What? Keith, I appreciate you understanding but risking your life to” 

“I owe it to you.” Keith interrupts. The two become locked into one another. “Lotor has been ripping through lives for far too long. It’s time to fight back. For you.” He turns to the group. “For all of you,”

And adds in a whisper, “for Shiro.”  

“Keith.” Hunk pulls his attention away. “What the fuck is going on?” 

Pidge and Lance jump in shock. Keith startles but recovers. 

“Throk was one of Lotor’s highest generals but it’s clear that he’s been planning his own coup, using the bathhouse as a new base for the district, he” 

“That’s nice but why the hell did Lotor call you his nephew?” Keith looks over at Lance who hangs his head.

“It’s a long story.” Keith murmurs, turning away. 

“We’re in the middle of the sea. We have no idea where we’re going and we’re now enemies of the strongest sea power in the world. We won’t be able to make dock for months and never safely. We’ve got time.” 

   

 

 


End file.
